Forbidden Love
by SparrowBlade394
Summary: Pre Battle of Hogwarts. As Voldemort becomes more and more powerful, Hermione becomes more and more stressed, but little does she know that later on she'll be needing the help of her least favourite Professor in Hogwarts... Will he be able to save her? Will there be streaks of jealousy along the way? SS/HG
1. The Stressful Summer's Night

Disclaimer- Hey guys! So this is my very first Fanfiction... Hope it isn't too drab. All characters are owned by the Queen J.K Rowling herself.

Forbidden Love

It was a warm summer's night at Hogwarts, the sky was clear and all of the students were enjoying a very rare night of warmth and happiness. Hermione was sat in the Great Hall on the Gryffindor table alone, it was now Hermione's seventh year at Hogwarts, with the stress of NEWTs vastly approaching on top of the concern of The-Dark-Lord becoming more and more powerful with each day, she let out a hefty sigh. She stared down at the oak table, her head resting on her hand as she tapped her cheek delicately with her fingertips.

Hermione felt the bench wobble slightly, indicating that somebody had just sat nearby, she looked up and saw Ron sitting opposite her with a small smile on his face. 'Everything okay, Hermione?' he asked gently. She nodded, not saying a word. 'We're all in the same boat, 'Mione. We've just got to stick together' he said, hoping that his words would provide some form of encouragement to the stressed young witch. Hermione gave Ron a small smile, appreciating his effort of trying to cheer her up. She ran a hand through her frizzy, brown hair and let out another sigh. 'I know, Ron. But you know me, I let everything get to me easily.' Ron smiled softly and nodded in understanding. 'It'll get easier... I promise' he smiled, holding out a comforting hand to which she accepted and squeezed it in appreciation.

'Where are the others?' Hermione asked with curiosity in her tone. 'Harry is spending some time with Ginny in the Gryffindor Common Room.' Ron pulled a disgusted face jokingly to which, in return and to Ron's delight, brought a giggle out of Hermione. 'Come on, we've got an early morning tomorrow, we should get some rest. Don't think Snape would be too pleased if we turned up to potions half asleep.' Hermione once again giggled, thinking back to the time that Ron and Harry were caught talking about the Yule Ball back in their fourth year in the Great Hall which lead to Professor Snape forcing their heads down towards their books. She shook her head smiling and Hermione and Ron walked back to the common room reminiscing their time at Hogwarts and their experiences with teachers. Of course, Ron had more 'up-to no good' stories than Hermione.

The next day, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione make their way down to the Great Hall for some breakfast. Hermione was getting concerned as Harry sat their rubbing his scar, as much as he tried to be discrete about it, you can't put anything past Hermione Granger. 'It's hurting you... Isn't it?' Hermione looked sternly at Harry. In response he nodded, and sighed. 'Eat.' Hermione demanded 'you need your energy, Harry-' 'Yeah Potter! Especially if you're going to be taking down The Dark Lord' an annoying voice sneered from behind Harry. Draco stood there with his two goons of friends Crabbe and Goyle, all three of them smirking. 'Oh disappear, Malfoy. Go piss someone else off, and do us all a favour and grow up whilst you're at it!' Hermione spat, her anger made very apparent in her voice.

Malfoy glared at Hermione but didn't dare to reply, instead he chose to just turn around and walk away muttering 'filthy Mudblood' under his breath. 'Prick.' Hermione sighed. 'Jeez, Hermione... I don't think I've ever heard you be so confrontational before... and the language...' 'Oh grow up, Ronald. We're at the brink of war with exams coming up and all you're bothered about is whether I have the capability to swear or not.' Ron instantly looked down, moreso out of fear.

Hermione sighed once again 'Look... I'm sorry, I'm just adgitated, you never know what each day can bring and I'm just stressing. I shouldn't be taking it out on you guys.' Ron just smiled and exchanged a look with Harry. Ginny sat in silence, amazed by how Hermione just handled Draco Malfoy of all people. 'Come on, I don't fancy being late for potions, that's just one less piece of unecessary stress that we need on our hands right now.' Ron and Harry didn't even think about questioning this. Harry stood up from the bench and kissed Ginny on the cheek, Ron looking away gagging. 'Oh grow up, Ronald' Ginny said while laughing. The trio made their way to the dungeons, Ron had a quick glance over at Hermione, her expression very clear that she was still incredibly pissed at the encounter that she had just had with Draco. It appears this year that Hermione has truly come out of her shell...

Hermione slammed her books down on the table before she sat down on her stool in the Potions CLassroom. She threw a death glare over at Draco to which he met with a poor excuse of a glare back. 'I swear he tries to piss me off in this lesson...' 'Swearing AND threats, Miss Granger? My, my... it looks like the Gryffindor know-it-all has just earned herself a detention with me as well as costing yourself 10 points from Gryffindor. My office, 19:00pm. I suggest you keep your threats to yourself in future, Miss Granger.'

Shit... Hermione never heard Professor Snape come in. A detention!? Never in Hermione's seven years at Hogwarts has she ever been given a detention! Now for Hermione this would normally upset her... but instead it just made her even more angry. She could feel Draco smirking at her without even looking at him. Ron and Harry were both shocked beyond belief... This time it wasn't them getting told off.

'Is she okay?' Harry whispered towards Ron, Ron just shrugged in return. Neither two of them could wrap their heads around why Hermione was suddenly acting the way that she was... Hermione had managed to go the rest of the lesson without making any threatening retorts towards Malfoy, and ignored the glares that her Potions Master was giving her. Little did she know that they were glares of interest... Snape was shocked to say the least at the way that Miss Granger spoke when he entered the room. Everybody else he would expect it from... But Miss Granger... he did not. Snape cocked an eyebrow curiously, then quickly resumed to scowling and casting his glare around the room.


	2. The Detention

The Detention

Hermione had managed to go the rest of the day without making anymore threats and had also managed to calm down. Hermione was sat in the Gryffindor common room with Harry, the windows were open and she could hear the birds outside tweeting as the curtains billowed gracefully every time a small breeze came through the window. Harry was sat on the red sofa, staring at his charms book, his eyes scanning through the pages but nothing was sinking in.

Hermione was sat leaning on the arm of the chair, her legs stretched out on Harry's lap. Hermione was reading the Daily Prophet when she peered over the newspaper to see Harry slam his book shut and smack it against his head. Hermione let out a giggle 'Oh Harry! Maybe if you payed attention in lessons then you wouldn't be struggling so much' Hermione scrunched up her face and stuck her tongue out at Harry jokingly. Harry threw his head back and rested it on the back of the sofa. 'Sorry we can't all be know-it-all's like you' Harry joked in return. 'Hey!' Hermione leaned over and smacked him over the head. They both sat there laughing.

Hermione looked down at her wrist, her sparkling watch shining in the light. 'Oh shit!' her brown eyes widened and the dark haired boy next to her instantly stood, forgetting Hermione's legs were resting on him and sent her flying to the floor. 'Ouch! HARRY!' 'Sorry, 'Mione' Harry laughed, running his hand through his dark hair nervously. 'You're already running late for your detention Hermione! You better get going!' Hermione stood and rubbed her lower back. She quickly threw on her Gryffindor robe over her uniform and started running out of the common room. As she ran she tried to fix her appearance, she heard the Fat Lady calling out behind her... probably either taunting her or moaning about her own singing. Either way, Hermione had more important things to worry about.

Hermione quickly fastened the top two buttons of her blouse and fixed her tie, the weather is making it near enough impossible to wear such a uniform. Once Hermione reached the dungeons, trying her best to somewhat improve her dis shelved look, she came to a halt outside of Professor Snape's office, attempting to catch her breath before knocking on the door. 'Enter' a low, monotone voice called out from inside the room. Hermione opened the door to see her Professor sat at his desk, his elbows on the desk and his fingers pressed together in a temple like fashion. His dark black eyes were narrowed as he watched the young witch enter his office. 'You're late' he said flatly. 'I'm sorry, Professor, I was just-' 'I have no care for you excuses, Miss Granger.'

Professor Snape rose from his seat, Hermione never really paid attention to just how tall her Potions Master was until now. He walked over to the side of his desk, his black robes billowing slightly behind him as he moved. 'Sit.' Professor Snape demanded. Hermione did just that, moving as quickly as she could.

'Now, Miss Granger. Would you be so kind as to tell me why you are threatening a member of my house?' Snape folded his arms in front of his chest and stared down at Hermione. Hermione cleared her throat nervously, feeling incredibly intimidated by the Potion's Master's stance. Hermione looked down at her hands which were folded in her lap nervously. 'I... I just got a little bit angry... Malfoy... I mean, Draco had been taunting me earlier in the Great Hall.' Snape rose a conspicuous eyebrow 'Ah yes... I saw that encounter.' Hermione looked up then, slight confusion on her face. Was Snape watching her from the teacher's table? If so... Why?

As if Snape could read her mind, he continued by saying 'Your little temper tantrum caught the attention of everyone, Miss Granger. But I assure you, your little mood swings are no excuse for the threatening of fellow pupils within my class. Am I understood... Miss Granger?' Hermione nodded, looking back down at her lap once again.'I'm sorry, Professor Snape. It won't happen again.' Snape unfolded his arms and walked back to his desk. He sat back down and glared at Hermione once more before picking his quill up delicately and dipping it into his ink, presumably continuing marking some poor first year's homework. 'You may take your leave, Miss Granger.'

Hermione looked up... Well that wasn't a difficult detention... She thought to herself. Again, as if Snape read her mind he added 'If I didn't have so much paper work to do I'd have you scrubbing out each and every cauldron in this castle, however, I do not have the time to also babysit you to ensure that you do not throw another tantrum and end up smashing one of my cauldrons.' Hermione looked at him in shock but quickly shook her head as if to dismiss the thought of him probing her mind. Hermione stood and turned around, heading towards the door 'And 10 points from Gryffindor for your tardiness...' Hermione sighed and shook her head. Without a word, she opened the door and walked out of it, slamming it slightly behind her.

Snape sat at his desk, he couldn't help but think about how much the girl has changed... Either this weather is causing Miss Granger some serious mood swings, or she's finally had enough of being an insufferable know-it-all. 'Interesting' Snape muttered to himself. He tapped his quill with his long fingers, then shook all thoughts of the young witch from his mind and continued to mark the First year's papers.

Snape knew in himself that that morning in the Great Hall, not that much attention was on Granger when her and Mister Malfoy had their little feud. In fact, hardly anybody was watching at all, but for some reason, as of late, Miss Granger has been capturing the eye of the long, black haired Potions Master. She's changed... and it has caught the interest of him. Again, Snape shook all thought of the young witch out of his mind, forcing himself to focus on the work in front of him. All that Snape can do now is make sure that she doesn't throttle Mister Malfoy, however, the thought brought an amused smirk to his usual sour and stern face.


	3. Hermione's Dark Secret

Hermione's Dark Secret

After Hermione had left Snape's office, she began to walk back to the Gryffindor Common Room. She couldn't help but think that Snape seemed a bit... Different. Hermione stared at the ground as she walked, not paying attention to where she was going until all of a sudden she bumped into someone. 'Oh shit, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was walk-' she looked up to see a smug looking blonde haired Slytherin staring right back at her. 'You should watch where you're going, Mudblood' Draco snarled. 'Malfoy.' Hermione sneered. 'How lovely to bump into you.' she said, her tone dripping with heavy sarcasm. Draco glared at her.  
'Oh I'm sorry, do excuse me if I touched you with my infected Mublood person. How dare I do such a thing to a stuck up snob like yourself.' Draco was taken aback.

'How dare you speak to me like that you-' 'What Malfoy? Are you going to run and tell daddy? I'm sure he couldn't give a rats arse about your school dramas. Learn to wipe your own arse. We all know your father is too busy wiping the arse of Voldemort.' Hermione spat. Draco's eyes widened. 'Wha-?' 'Oh yes, Malfoy, I know more than you think. I know your father is a Death Eater. Not so proud now are we? Hm? Your name wreaks shame throughout this entire castle. Stay away from me.' She went to walk past him, shoving into his shoulder as she went.

'Oh and Draco dear...' she cooed. Draco watched on, shock written all over his face 'call me Mudblood one more time and I'll make sure everybody knows about your filthy little secret.' she gave Malfoy one final smirk before spinning gracefully on the spot, her curly, brown hair bouncing behind her as she walked away, leaving Malfoy flabbergasted. He, for once in his life, was left speechless.

Snape was sat in his office when he heard voices on the other side of his door. He placed his hands on his desk and pushed his chair back and stood up. He made his way around his desk and towards his door. He heard the voice of Hermione Granger, sounding, dare he think... intimidating? When the voices stopped and he heard light footsteps fading, he opened his office door to see Draco standing in the corridor, looking completely bewildered. 'Mister Malfoy... What are you doing wandering the corridors at night?' Draco said nothing, instead he stood still, the same shocked expression on his face. 'In my office. Now.'

Seeing that Draco was still glued to the spot, Snape rolled his eyes impatiently and walked up to Draco, and grabbed him by the scruff of his robes, shoving him into his office. Snape slammed the door shut. 'She- How...?' Snape looked at Draco confused. 'How could she... I don't...' 'Snap out of it, Draco!' Snape demanded. Knowing that they were in a confined room, Snape found it reasonable to use Malfoy's first name. He did, after all, make the Unbreakable Vow with the boy's mother in order to protect him last year. Draco instantly snapped out of his trance at the sound of Snape's monotone demand. 'She knows, Granger knows that my father is a Death Eater!' Draco practically shouted.

Snape's eyes widened briefly and he grit his teeth together 'Speak quietly, Draco. You never know who may hear.' he hissed. Draco then shut his mouth immediately and nodded. 'How?' Snape continued. Draco shook his head in disbelief. 'I have no idea... I knew she was smart but... Finding something like that out? How...?' Snape's brows furrowed together in deep thought, trying to think of possible ways. 'Does she know that you're...?' Draco shook his head. 'Not that I know of...' Draco slumped down on the chair opposite Snape's desk and buried his head in his hands.

Not a moment later, Draco then suddenly shot up 'Do you think she knows that you're a Death Eater too!?' before Draco knew it, Snape had rushed over and shoved Draco firmly against the wall near to his desk. Draco let out a small whimper due to the impact of the wall on his back. 'We speak of that to no one. Not in this room. Not in this castle. If you wish to keep your tongue, I suggest you think very carefully of what words come out of that mouth.' Snape's tone was low, quiet, but threatening.

There was panic and fear written all over Draco's face as he nodded shortly but quickly. Snape instantly released his grip on Draco and turned his back, his long black robes following his lead. 'Leave.' Were the only words that left Snape's mouth. Draco didn't think twice before he practically ran out of Snape's office. Snape slumped down onto his chair and let out a deep sigh, rubbing his temples with the tips of his fingers. 'What are you up to, Miss Granger...' he muttered to himself.

The next day, Hermione, Ron and Harry were outside, enjoying their day of free periods, apart from one lesson... Potions. Since exams are vastly approaching, the teachers have issued free periods for studying and revision, however, of course it has to be Professor Snape as the only one that didn't agree with this and insisted that his lessons continued as normal under his supervision. 'It's as if the geezer wants everyone to hate him.' Ron shook his head, Harry laughed and high-fives Ron.  
Hermione scowled at them and hit them both across the heads with her Divination book. 'Ouch 'Mione! What was that for!?' Harry rubbed his head and sulked.

'I swear it's like being with a pair of children at times.' Ron folded his arms and lifted his chin and closed his eyes, pouting his lips. 'Well I do apologise, Miss Granger. Forgive me for my incompetence of being able to act like a grown up. I send you my sincerest of apologies.' Ron attempted his best posh voice before he broke down in laughter next to Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes but couldn't help but let out a small giggle. Hermione stood in between her two best friend's and swung her arms around them both. 'Time to see the bat of the dungeons?' Ron said smirking 'Ronald!' Harry once again laughed. 'Honestly, I can't wait until this dreaded subject is over with.' Harry said. Ron nodded in agreement.

The trio made their way to the dungeons where they met with Seamus and Dean. They took their seats at their usual benches. Draco walked in with his shadows behind him, Crabbe and Goyle, followed by Pansy. Draco took one glance at Hermione then quickly looked away. Hermione smirked triumphantly. 'Okay.. What did we miss?' Ron asked as he watched the encounter. 'Oh, nothing for you to worry about, Ron. Let's just say... Malfoy won't be bothering us for a while.' Ron looked surprised but decided to go along with it anyway. The door burst open and Snape came storming in, his black robes billowing dramatically behind him. 'Swear he loves to make these entrances just for the effect.' Harry whispered to Ron. Hermione just cast the pair a glare.

'Potter! Would you like to teach the class today since you have a lot to say?' Snape snarled, staring directly at Harry. 'Erm, no thank you, Sir.' Harry responded, hearing a muffled giggle coming from Ron. In return, Ron got a sharp dig in the ribs from Harry's elbow. 'Oi!' Ron rubbed his side and hissed. Hermione couldn't keep track of the amount of times she's rolled her eyes at the pair during that day, let alone throughout her seven years of knowing them. Still, she wouldn't have them any other way. 'Today, we'll be going over how to brew the Wiggenweld Potion. Now... Can anyone remember what the purpose of said potion is?' Of course, Hermione's hand shot up in the air. 'Nobody? Pity... This is exactly why this class has been made compulsory and not added as a free study period.' Snape scoffed.

Hermione put her hand down and tilted her head back in a fed up manner. She expected it. Still, that wasn't going to stop her from answering the question, whether Snape liked it or not. 'It's a complex healing potion of some renown. It has the power to awaken a person from a magically induced sleep, or more commonly know, the counter potion for the Draught of Living Death. It is known that there was once a wizard Prince who used the Wiggenweld Potion to awaken a Princess who had been given the Draught of Living Death by the Hag Leticia Somnolens. In order to wake the Princess up, he smeared the Wiggenweld potion onto his lips and gave the princess a gentle kiss... So to wake her.' Snape instantly glared at Hermione.

'Are you asking for another detention, Miss Granger...?' Snape narrowed his eyes, daring her to make a sarcastic retort. Oh but Hermione was in the mood to play dirty. No more 'Insufferable-know-it-all' from now on... 'No, Sir, simply answering your question. However, if you're so keen on giving me a detention then by all means, I'll happily scrub every cauldron for you and try my hardest not to throw a tantrum whilst doing so.' she said, smirking. The whole class fell silent and only a number of gasps could be heard. 'Class dismissed. Miss Granger, you will remain seated.' Oops... Snape's pissed... A member of Slytherin house piped up 'But sir! I thought these classes were made compulsory now!' 'I said... Class... Dismissed...' All the students quickly packed their books away in their bags and got up, leaving instantly. Harry and Ron shot Hermione a concerned look to which she shrugged and smiled in return.

Once the room was empty with just Hermione and Snape present, Snape didn't even know what to say. He was caught off guard by her sudden behaviour. Hermione just sat there, waiting, tapping her fingers on the table. Snape just stood staring at her, his glare menacing. Okay... I've done it now... Hermione thought to herself, actually fearing for her life at this point.

She smiled nervously as Snape's glare grew harsher and sharper. Hermione stood from her stool, contemplating whether to make a run for it or not. 'Oh you're not going anywhere, Miss Granger. I can assure you.' Damn... How does he do that? Hermione stared at the floor, refusing to meet the furious Potion's Master's glare. She heard movement and looked up briefly, seeing that Snape had moved forward slightly, standing only inches away from her. 'Explain yourself.' Snape demanded in a low, hushed voice. She's sure she felt his breath on her skin, but she just took that as paranoia.

She remained silent. Bad choice... This angered Snape even more. 'If you continue with this behaviour, Miss Granger, then I will fail you in Potions without you even sitting the exam, and you can kiss goodbye to those perfect NEWT grades that you are so longing for. Do I make myself clear?' Snape's tone was still hushed but it was menacing and rather intimidating. It shook Hermione up. She also felt oddly... aroused? What? No, Hermione! Snap out of it! He's your Professor for God's sake! The bat of the dungeons! She could still feel his warm breath on her skin... 'HERMIONE! SNAP OUT OF IT!' The voices in her head all but screamed at her. Hermione didn't say a word but just nodded her head, still refusing to meet her Professor's gaze.

Snape took a step back and Hermione let out a deep breath. Had she been holding her breath this whole time? Who knows, she felt like she was already going insane from her previous thoughts. 'Now get. Out.' And without a second word, Hermione left in a hurry, leaning on the wall of the dungeons corridor when she was safe to do so, letting out another breath and shaking her head. 'Get a grip Hermione.' She slapped her forehead and quickly left.

Now of course... Snape is a very skilled legilimens, and couldn't help but read the girl's mind when she found herself lost for words. But he was completely shocked at what he found out. When Hermione left, Snape just stared at the door once it shut. 'Damn you Severus. Damn you and your nosiness.' Snape stayed standing in complete shock, not sure what to think... Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age, the Insufferable Know-it-all has a crush on her Professor... No... Surely not... Snape shook his head, deciding to try and put the thought to the back of his mind. Very, very far back in his mind. 'I should set up for my next lesson.' Snape muttered to himself, trying to think about what to teach his third years next period, but his mind was otherwise occupied.

He could still smell the scent of her aroma from when he was standing so close to her... 'She is a pupil, Severus... Get a grip!' he thought to himself. 'What are you up to, Miss Granger...' Snape once again muttered.


	4. Hermione's Dark Secret (continued)

Hermione's Dark Secret (continued)

It was the weekend, and Hermione was sat in the Gryffindor common room, staring at the wall opposite her, lost in thought. 'You alright, Hermione?' Ginny asked as she sat herself next to Hermione on the sofa, flicking her flaming ginger hair behind her as she did so. Hermione instantly snapped out of her thoughts 'Yeah... I'm fine.' she said with a soft smile. 'How are things with you and Harry?' Hermione asked trying to quickly change the subject. 'Brilliant!' Ginny responded, her face lighting up at the mention of his name. Hermione smiled, it's nice to see them both happy.

'Hermione...?' Ginny asked, her tone a little higher pitched then usual. 'Yes, Ginny?' Hermione sat herself so she was facing head on to Ginny, her legs crossed on the sofa. 'Well... I was wondering... How do you feel about... Ron?' Hermione giggled lightly. 'Oh Gin, Ron will always be my best friend, he's like a brother to me... And I don't want to risk that friendship by making it any more than what we already have.' Ginny looked slightly disheartened. The thought of Hermione as her future sister-in-law always excited her. 'But do you feel anything towards him?' Ginny pressed. 'I love him.' Ginny's eyes sparkled then 'but like a brother.' the sparkle quickly disappeared. 'Oh...' Ginny said nodding.

'Hey...' Hermione smiled encouragingly 'Doesn't mean that we can't be close.' Ginny nodded, a smile coming to her face as she leaned in and hugged Hermione tightly. 'Anyway, I better go find Harry and Ron, make sure they aren't up to no good.' Ginny said and laughed. 'I'll see you later, Hermione.' Ginny stood and left the common room.

Hermione stood and rubbed the back of her neck, sighing. 'A walk will clear my mind.' Hermione whispered to herself. She headed to the girl's dormitory to get a jacket as it was a bit nippy outside. She put her jacket on, and looked in the mirror. She shrugged and pulled her hair up into a messy bun, taking down two strands of hair either side of her head to make it look a little more presentable. She never used to care about her appearance whilst growing up, but quite recently... She found herself making a little bit more effort.

Hermione contemplated going to Hagrid's hut for a spot of tea but decided she'd rather be alone right now. She reached the gates of the ground, and once again found herself lost in thought. She walked past the gates, leaving Hogwarts grounds when she felt a hand slither around her wrist and spin her around. She came face to face with Draco Malfoy. 'Malfoy.' she spat 'unhand me!' she demanded, trying to yank her wrist out of his grip. His grip was firm and tight, causing Hermione pain. She wasn't going to wince because she wasn't about to show weakness in front of him.

'You have some explaining to do, Granger.' Draco whispered in her ear. 'I have someone here who wishes to speak with you.'  
Draco said, yanking her harshly. Hermione had already threatened him once, and she will stick by it. 'Just you wait until I get back in that castle, everyone will know about your fath-' 'Ahh, Miss Granger.' Hermione turned her head slowly. Stood before her was a tall figure, clad in black with long blonde hair. Both of his hands resting on his cane. 'Mister Malfoy.' Hermione all but whispered, her eyes widened somewhat. Draco, she could take, but his father... She'd be a fool to even try.

Lucius lifted his cane, pointed it towards Hermione and used the tip of it to gently lift her head so to reach his eye level.  
Hermione gulped and looked Lucius directly in his bright blue eyes. His smile was evil. 'Now... I've heard that you have been disgracing my name, Miss Granger. Care to explain why?' Lucius drew his words out slowly. Hermione felt threatened.

'I don't know what you mean, Mister Malfoy.' Hermione lied. Anger flashed across Lucius' face, he lowered his cane to the ground and gripped it tightly. Draco's grip hardened around her wrist. Hermione was caught off guard and winced a little bit but quickly went back to being straight faced. This did not pass Lucius, he saw her quick change of emotions.

Lucius stepped closer to Hermione and she inhaled sharply, her heart beat beginning to quicken. 'I'm going to ask you one more time, Miss Granger, and you are going to answer with the truth... What have you been saying about me?'  
Lucius' cane was resting right in front of Hermione's feet... All she'd have to do is kick it and hope that she'd send him flying... but if it didn't work she didn't want to risk making herself look like a tit in front of a Death Eater... and his knob of a son. 'I know what you are.' Hermione whispered, Lucius was standing close enough to hear her words perfectly.

'And what is that, Miss Granger?' Lucius dared her. Hermione lifted her head in confidence and took in a deep breath.

'A Death Eater.'

Before Hermione had time to register what happened, Lucius had grabbed her by her arm, Draco instantly letting go. Lucius span her around so she had her back to him, his wand quickly leaving his cane and pressed against the side of her head, his other arm snaked around her waist so she couldn't escape. Hermione tried to wriggle free but Lucius was far, far stronger than her. 'And what makes you think that, Miss Granger? That's a strong accusation.' Hermione just smirked, which took Draco by surprise. 'Accusation... Or fact, Mister Malfoy?' Hermione said, her voice not quivering. 'Draco... Leave.' Draco made his way back to the castle.

Lucius brought his hand that was wrapped around her waist up to her face to twirl the strand of curly, brown hair that was left out of the bun, around his finger. Hermione's breathing increased further. 'Tell me, Mudblood' he hissed. Oh that pissed Hermione off, she put her head forward slightly and then swung it back, headbutting Lucius. It caused him to release his grip and stagger backwards as he clutched his nose. Hermione made a run for it... She started running towards the castle gates but Lucius was fast on her tail, he caught up to her, his long strides beating that of Hermione's smaller ones. He grabbed her arm once again. 'You can't run from me.' He whispered. Hermione was out of breath. 'I have no wish to harm your beautiful being, but you are testing my patience.' 'Flattery gets you nowhere, Mister Malfoy.' Hermione said between trying to catch her breath. 'You're coming with me.' Lucius said sternly.

Lucius apparated them both to what looked like a stone castle. The room that they appeared in was empty and all that was there was a throne... It was a large room, almost the size of the Great Hall. 'I've had better first dates.' Hermione said sarcastically, of course, Hermione knew exactly what this room was... But nobody else could know this. Lucius pushed Hermione to the centre of the room. He rolled up his sleeve to reveal the dark mark. He placed his other hand on top of the mark, closing his eyes. Hermione panicked... Shit...

Before she knew it... More Death Eaters came, appearing in the large stone room. And, in no time, every wizard's worst fear appeared before her. Lord Voldemort... his silk robe rippling as he moved. The room was silent. His red eyes focused solely on Hermione. Lucius stepped forward and bowed. 'My Lord.' His voice was shaky. 'Lucius... What is the meaning of this... Unexpected summoning?' His voice was cold, intimidating. It sent shivers down Hermione's spine. Yet his eyes never left Hermione's.

Hermione bit her lip nervously, her secret was about to be exposed...

'The Mudblood threatened to expose me, My Lord.' Voldemort's eyes flashed towards Lucius. 'It's vital we know how she is finding out this information, My Lord.' Lucius continued. Little did Hermione know... There was a certain Death Eater stood in the room who was in complete shock at the sight of the young witch stood before Voldemort. He prayed to Salazar that nothing would happen to her... He was also grateful that the mask was covering his emotions...

Voldemort let out a laugh. Not a humoured laugh, but a dark, sadistic laugh. 'You have always been a fool, Lucius.' Voldemort hissed, his snake like eyes tracing back to Hermione. 'Should you tell them... Or should I?' Voldemort's voice echoed around the room. Everybody silent. The question was clearly directed at Hermione. Snape was yet again thankful that his mask could hide his shock.

 _Tell them what..._

Hermione looked down, remaining silent. 'I guess I shall then.' Voldemort said, unfazed. He started to circle Hermione, a few times Hermione could feel his robe brush past her. Hermione looked up at the ceiling as if trying to ignore what was happening.

'Hermione Granger.' Voldemort's voice boomed, everybody's attention solely fixed on the Dark Lord's words. 'Is a new member of the Death Eaters.' The whole room was in shock. Snape was positive he felt nauseous. Surely he heard wrong... He turned his head looking at Hermione, hoping she'd object... but she just sighed and closed her eyes, shaking her head. Even Draco was close to passing out. Voldemort glided over to Hermione and yanked up the sleeve of her left arm, revealing the Dark Mark.

'A Mudblood!?' exclaimed a voice belonged to Bellatrix LeStrange. Voldemort walked towards his throne, a smirk on his face. 'Yes, a Mudblood... But what better person to have on our ranks than Harry Potter's 'best friend'.' Voldemort sat on his thrown, his pet snake, Nagini, slithering out from behind the throne. She hissed as she raised herself so that Voldemort could pet her scaly head with his long, bony fingers.

'Does anybody wish to object to my decision?' Voldemort's red eyes scanned the room, daring one of his followers to disobey him. There was silence. A smirk appeared on his face. 'Good.' He stated simply. 'Now leave. Except for the Mudblood. She stays.' The Death Eaters left, one by one, apparating out of the castle.

'Now, Hermione Granger... You have a lot of explaining to do.' Voldemort's voice was soft but menacing... Hermione was in deep, deep shit...


	5. Snape's Predicament

Snape's Predicament

As soon as Snape apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts, his mind was everywhere. He made his way into the grounds of Hogwarts,  
with it being later on in the evening, students should be in their Dormitories as it's past curfew.

 _Should I go to Dumbledore... Should I say something? What do I do...?_

Snape decided. He was going to pay Dumbledore a visit in his office. He got to the statue that guards the entrance to the headmaster's office.  
'Sherbet Lemon.' Snape said through gritted teeth, despising the Headmaster's choice of passwords. Snape made his way up the stairs, still clad in his Death Eater robes. He opened the door to Dumbledore's office without even knocking, there was no time for politeness and manners at this time. As he had hoped, Dumbledore was sat at his desk, his sparkling, blue eyes meeting dull, charcoal, black ones.

'Ah, Severus. What do I owe thee pleasure?' Dumbledore signalled his hand towards a seat opposite to his desk. 'It's Granger...'  
Dumbledore watched on, Snape had no intention of sitting. Dumbledore's hands were clasped together on top of his desk. 'There's no easy way to put it... She's... she's a Death Eater, headmaster.' Dumbledore nodded, not seeming bothered by the statement at all. This left Snape in a state of confusion.

'My dear Severus... Do you really think she would not have approached me and told me?'

'But... What?'

Dumbledore chuckled and shook his head. 'You're not the only double spy here, Severus.'

Snape was confused, his brows furrowed together, trying to think. 'You've let a student become a spy... A STUDENT!? She's putting her life on the line and what for!? Does Potter Know? Or the Weasley boy? And you sit here like it doesn't bother you!'

Dumbledore let out a small sigh. 'Harry and Ron know, they were both sat here when Miss Granger told us. This was only a recent discovery. The boys were concerned about her recent behaviour at first but now they understand. Although Harry also took a lot of convincing. But, he knows Hermione better than either of us two put together.' Dumbledore smiled a little bit. Damn that old man and his constant state of optimism. 'The Dark Lord would find more use in Miss Granger as she is Harry's best friend. What better person to get information from? It took Hermione a lot in order to prove herself to him, but she's a smart young lady. She managed to convince him in no time. She reminds me a lot of you, Severus...'

Snape snarled. 'Do not compare me to a Gryffindor know-it-all.' Dumbledore shook his head, still smiling with a gleam in his eye. 'But wait... Does she know that I-?' Dumbledore instantly shook his head. 'She found out about Lucius on accident. Voldemort is keeping Hermione as his little secret... Well until Lucius made him out her in front of all the other Death Eaters.'

'Why did you not tell me?' Snape glared Dumbledore in the eye. 'I was going to tell you in the right time, when Hermione herself had come to the acceptance of her position.' Snape just shook his head.

'Is she with him now?' Snape nodded, hiding any form of emotion. 'She is, Headmaster.' Dumbledore for a second showed worry on his face. He sighed 'But now that you know Severus... Please... Look over her. Protect her. Make sure she is safe, do not let any harm come to her. I know this is one less problem you need on top of your own spy duties... But if we want information from Voldemort and his next plans, then we need someone who is closest to Harry. She'll be of great value to him, Severus. He won't try to kill her because of the information she holds... but he may try to harm her.' Snape looked away, staring blankly at the wall next to him.

'I know it's a lot to ask, Severus. I'd protect her myself if I could, but I can only do that here. I am not a Death Eater, and I am not trusted by Voldemort. But you are, Severus.' Snape just nodded.

'Very well, headmaster.' Snape could not bring himself to look him in the eye. He turned on the spot and swiftly left the office,  
making his way to his chambers to contemplate everything that happened that night... Things are going to be a lot different now...

* * *

Hermione was stood in the middle of the Large stone room, meeting the glare that Voldemort was giving her. Voldemort gracefully stood from his thrown. 'Now, Mudblood... I did want to keep you a secret from the other Death Eater's, because obviously having a Mudblood in my ranks will cause a lot of... Speculation of what my true intentions are.'

Hermione remained silent as she listened to her new 'Master's' words. Voldemort approached her, his wand in hand. His long fingers delicately caressing the long piece of wood. Hermione made sure to keep a close eye on the wand and his movements. There was no doubt about it... She was terrified, but luckily, she'd practised keeping her emotions in check when under scrutiny. Voldemort brought his wand up to her face, stroking it across her jaw line. 'The only reason that I am keeping you alive, Mudblood, is so you can provide me with important information about Harry Potter.' Hermione nodded, trying to keep her breathing under control.

Voldemort then allowed the wand to travel down to her neck, sending slight shivers down Hermione's spine. 'And if I ever discover that you have been betraying me...' He instantly dug the wand into her neck, causing her to wince. 'Then I will take your life in an instant.' He whispered the last words, but they were harsh and cruel, and he meant every word. 'You are to remain faithful to me and provide me with the information that I ask of you, do I make myself clear...?' Hermione nodded. He dug his wand inter her neck harder, Hermione so desperately wanted to jerk her head away. 'I didn't quite hear you...' Hermione looked Voldemort directly in the eye. 'Yes, My Lord.'

Voldemort then stepped back, lowering his wand. An evil smirk plastered across his pale face. 'I'll be keeping my eye on you, Mudblood.' He said before disappearing on the spot. Hermione closed her eyes and let out a deep breath before returning to Hogwarts.

* * *

The next day, Hermione completely skipped breakfast, she wasn't feeling hungry. This spy business takes its toll.

Hermione looked down at her timetable as she got ready. 'Potions.' She muttered to herself, rubbing her forehead. Then all of a sudden, a smile came to her face. She discovered that she needs to start making light of situations, and what better way of doing that than pissing off the Bat of the Dungeons?

Hermione made her way down to the dungeons where she met Ron and Harry. 'You didn't come to breakfast.' Harry said, looking at Hermione concerned. Hermione just smiled 'I wasn't very hungry.' 'Is everything okay?' Ron asked, he couldn't help but look down at her left arm even though it was covered by her sleeve. 'Yes, Ronald, I'm fine.' They made their way into the potions classroom, and took their usual seats. Snape was already in the room stood at the front, as soon as he saw Granger, his mind went ten fold, but he showed none of it. Hermione spotted Draco... He was looking at her unusually... That's odd...

Hermione turned to look at Snape as he began talking, explaining what their task was for the day. She just sat there smiling at him. Snape caught her out of the corner of his eye. She could tell that she was somewhat unsettling him. Snape tried his best to ignore her and continued with his explanation. He flicked his wand towards the blackboard and notes started writing themselves. 'The instructions are on the board. Start brewing.' The students stood up and went to the storeroom to collect their ingredients. However, Hermione just sat there smiling still. Harry and Ron could tell that she was in another one of her 'piss off Snape' moods, it made them smile. Even if something as little as this made Hermione stay remotely sane, then they supported it.

'Miss Granger.' Snape sighed. She continued to smile. 'What are you doing?' Hermione only responded with the same smile. It was wide and bubbly. Snape pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. 'Shall I just fail your potion now?' Hermione still did not stop smiling. 'Insolent child.' he muttered. 'Miss Granger, you are trying my patience.' She then clapped her hands together enthusiastically. 'I do apologise, Professor Snape, Sir, the last thing I want to cause is any disruption to your mood, professor, Sir, Snape, Sir.' Snape raised an eyebrow 'Just one 'Sir' will do, Miss Granger...' 'Yes, Sir, sorry Sir, my bad, Sir.' Snape let out another sigh. 'Are you going to do any work, Granger?' he asked, again rubbing his head. 'If you insist, Sir, Professor Snape, Sir, right away, Sir.' She skipped away to get her ingredients together. He mentally had to stop himself from grabbing the girl and shaking her. Last night she was stood in front of one of the most feared wizards and now she's sat here trying to get on his nerves...

 _Kudos to her_.

The rest of the lesson consisted of Hermione's continuous idiotic smile. As the lesson came to an end and the potions were poured into viles and kept away for later inspection, the students started to file out. 'Miss Granger, you are to stay.' Hermione stopped in her tracks, rolled her eyes and turned to face Snape. 'Yes, Professor?' Snape stood up from his seat and walked over to her, slowly. He was supposed to be watching over her... But what would it hurt if he played her at her own game? 'Your behaviour...' he drawled, continuing to walk forwards, closing in on her. Hermione's eyes narrowed somewhat as she started to walk backwards. '...Is somewhat not classroom appropriate, Miss Granger.' 'I'm not quite sure I know what you mean, Professor.' her back hit a cold, stone wall behind her. Yet Snape continued to walk towards her, like an animal approaching its prey. 'Oh, I think you do.' He then stopped when he was practically mere inches away from her. He knew without having to probe her mind that her heart would be racing at their close proximity.

'I have every reason to just... Remove you from my classroom for good and to all but fail you in this subject.' He whispered intimidatingly. Hermione lifted her head in a confident manner, but her chest was rising and falling rapidly. Snape smirked to himself. 'You wouldn't...' she replied, her voice shaky even though she tried to hide it.

'Watch me.' his mouth was close to her ear, it sent shivers down Hermione's spine and she felt herself close her eyes for a brief second as she felt his robes brush against her body.

 _Keep calm, Hermione. He's playing you. He's a blood prick._

'You would miss me too much.' she responded, he took a step back then, he wasn't expecting that response. His plan had backfired... he thought he'd have her begging for forgiveness at the threat of failing Potions... But she continued to fight. My, my... she was stronger than he thought. Her education usually means everything to her. Although she was right... He would miss her... More than he'd care to admit.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief when he stepped back. 'I'll see you in our next Potions lesson... Professor.' She smiled triumphantly. Once Hermione left the room, Snape couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face. Dumbledore was right...

Him and Granger were very alike...


	6. A Helping Hand

A Helping Hand

It was a warm, late afternoon at Hogwarts. There was one more lesson to go before the end of the school day. Potions. Snape watched as his seventh years started to file in, taking their seats. Potter and Weasley made their way to their usual seats, but there was someone missing... Miss Granger. Snape frowned. He could see by the expressions on Weasley's and Potter's face were not their usual bright, mischievous expressions.

 _Shit. She's been called..._

The dark haired boy approached Snape's desk, adjusting his glasses nervously. Snape watched him, studying the boy carefully. 'Professor, Hermione won't be able to make it into today's lesson. She's er... Not feeling too good.' Snape nodded, more so to himself. 'Very well.' He said nothing more, Harry was quite surprised how well Snape took it, however, Snape knew exactly where she was and that the boys were covering for her. Harry slumped back to his seat, you could tell the two boy's minds were elsewhere. They were all in the same predicament... Wanting Granger to be safe but not wanting to show it.

Snape did his best to be his usual self whilst teaching the lesson. He just wanted the day to be over.

 _At least I'm on night patrol tonight... I can be there upon her return._

Every now and then, Snape would look over to Potter and Weasley, they were trying their best to take their mind off of things by concentrating on brewing their potion. Which, surprisingly, turned out to be the only two potions that were perfectly brewed at the end of the lesson. Snape sat back in his chair when the students left the classroom. He looked up at the clock on the wall to try and estimate when she may return, from his past experiences. He sighed and rubbed his face.

 _Please... For the Love of God... Please be safe._

* * *

Hermione was in her Death Eater robes, she was wearing her detailed mask. Voldemort had summoned her just before her potions lesson... It must be something urgent for her to be summoned during timetable. She found herself at Malfoy Manor: Voldemort, Lucius, Bellatrix, Narcissa and Dolohov were the only ones who were present. Hermione bowed before The Dark Lord. 'My Lord.' She said gently. Voldemort waved his hand in front of him, causing her mask to disappear.

'You're probably wondering why I have summoned you during the day.' Hermione nodded softly. 'I'm growing impatient, Mudblood.' Hermione tended her head to the side 'My Lord?'

'I need information, and only you can give it to me.' Hermione inwardly took a deep breath. 'My Lord, exams are approaching fast. Harry Potter has been focusing his attention to his studies.' Bellatrix scoffed. 'Liar.'

'Silence, Bellatrix, you can have your say in a moment.' Bellatrix lowered her head, nodding.

'The boy knows I am growing stronger, I highly doubt his attention is on his exams right now, Mudblood.' He took a step closer. 'Tell me... What are his real plans.' Hermione stared Voldemort in his red, snake-like eyes. 'He knows about the Horcruxes.' She was going to try and keep the information as short as possible.

Voldemort's eyes flashed dangerously. 'How?'

'He managed to figure it out from a piece of memory that he was provided with.'

'A piece of memory from who...?' Voldemort's voice dropped.

'I am yet to discover, My Lord.' Hermione bowed her head down.

'She's lying to you, My Lord!' Voldemort wasn't a fool, and neither was Bellatrix by the looks of things...

Voldemort gritted his teeth. 'I know that you know more, Mudblood. Bellatrix, Dolohov, I'm leaving this with you. Find out what she is hiding, and show her what happens to those who... Lie... to their Master's.'

Hermione tried her hardest to stop herself from shaking with fear. Great... She was now in the hands of a psycho bitch and a dickhead. Lucius and Narcissa watched on 'Do try not to make a mess of my home, Bellatrix. I know what you're like...' Lucius said with a smirk. As Lucius went to leave, he whispered in Hermione's ear 'Good luck, Granger.' Discreet enough for only her to hear. He then left alongside Narcissa.

 _Huh...?_

This left Hermione deeply confused. Voldemort walked up to Hermione and slapped her, hard enough that it sent her to the ground. It stung... Like a bitch. Her hair covered her face, she raised a hand to her face, holding her throbbing cheek. She looked up at Voldemort through her hair. 'We will speak again soon, Mudblood.' 'Oh and Bellatrix... I want her alive.' He then disappeared on the spot.

Wasting no time at all, Dolohov stormed over to Hermione and grabbed her arm, forcing her up so that she was in a kneeling position, his other hand going to her hair, yanking her head so that she was looking up and into Bellatrix's crazy eyes. 'Time for a little fun, Mudblood.' She took out her dagger, insanity was written all over her face... Hermione did her best to hide her fear. Hermione tried to wriggle out of Dolohov's grip, but it was no use. In return, she got a knee to the stomach by Bellatrix, which forced her to keel over in pain. As Hermione went to straighten up, Dolohov shoved her firmly to the ground. Bellatrix quickly rolled Hermione onto her back and straddled the girl.

'I've always wanted to do this... Spillage of Mudblood is no waste at all.' Hermione squirmed beneath her, but the wand that Dolohov was pointing at her head was enough to tell her to remain still. Bellatrix traced the handle of the dagger down the front of her robes. No... Hermione was not about to allow Bellatrix to draw any blood. Hermione used her free hand to grab the nest of hair that belongs to Bellatrix to tug her close to her, she flung her head forward with force and headbutted Bellatrix. She was pretty sure she heard a crack.

Hermione moved fast before Dolohov's crucio curse could hit her. 'Sectumsempra' she yelled, causing Dolohov to fall to the ground, blood pouring out of him until he was lying in a pool of it.

'You BITCH!' Bellatrix stood, blood coming from her broken nose.

'Stupe-' Before Hermione could finish the curse, Bellatrix had lunged forwards and plunged her dagger into Hermione's side.

Hermione's eyes widened as she sank to her knees with a thump, instantly dropping her wand.

Bellatrix pulled the dagger out, causing Hermione to shudder. Bellatrix smirked evilly, walking over to Dolohov as he choked on his blood in the background. She disapparated, leaving him to die.

Blood gushed out of Hermione's side. Her hands were shaking as she stared down in shock, she could feel herself zoning out of consciousness. She reached for her wand with her shaking, bloodied hand, her vision impaired by stars and darkness.

 _Come on, Hermione..._

Hermione used all the strength that she had left to close her eyes and apparate to the gates of Hogwarts.

* * *

Snape was on night patrol, he paced the corridors, fretting. It wasn't like Snape to fret but it was getting late... Incredibly late...

 _She should have been back by now_

All of a sudden, he heard a clanging coming from outside the Great Hall.

Snape had his wand at the ready... He walked towards the sound. He saw a figure, clad in black. The figure looked up and in the dim light, Snape could make it out to be Hermione. He felt relief, and fear both fill him.

'Professor...' Hermione said weakly before her eyes started to flutter shut. Her legs gave way and she collapsed to the floor, her hand clutched to her side.

 _Shit..._

There was blood... A lot of blood... And it was her blood.

Snape rushed over to her, his legs moving faster than he had ever moved before. He stuffed his wand into his sleeve. He knelt down and moved her hand away from her side...

 _She's been stabbed... And she's losing a lot of blood..._

Snape had to try and keep his emotions in check. He picked her lifeless body up, and carried her in his arms to the dungeons. He couldn't go to the Hospital Wing with her because then that would alert more people of the situation that she is in... Besides, he was the most skilled Potions Master in history... He needed to get her to safety, and fast.

Hermione was zoning in and out of consciousness. 'Stay with me Granger!' Snape practically ran to the dungeons with her in his arms.

He shouted the password to his private chambers and kicked the door open, rushing her over to the sofa, laying her down gently and rushing to his store cupboards for some dittany. He could hear Hermione coughing, he went back to her, she was coughing up blood. Her breathing was dangerously shallow.

He knew he was losing her... And Dittany won't do... He took his outer teaching robe off and rolled up his sleeves, taking a deep calming breath he withdrew his wand and ran it down her body, over her wounds, muttering 'Vulnera Sanentur' over and over again. His eyes were closed and he was focused.

* * *

Hermione stirred, her eyes opened. She instantly panicked, her last memory was of Bellatrix stabbing her, the evil look in her eyes... She sat bolt upright, then winced instantly, clutching at her side. Her side was dry... and healed... and she wasn't wearing her Death Eater robes... She was wearing an oversized shirt. 'Wha-?' she looked around, it was a dimly lit room, but beautiful... It was nicely furnished and... warm.

Hermione looked forward in confusion and saw her dark haired Potions Professor sat on a red, cushioned chair next to the fireplace that was opposite to the sofa. He looked drained...

'You've been through a great ordeal, Miss Granger.' Hermione once again looked down at her side. 'I have healed your wounds... But they will cause you pain for a few weeks until the wound is healed completely.'

'I found you stumble into Hogwarts early hours this morning, with a severe stab wound. You left quite a mess.' He stood and walked over to her.

 _He found me... And healed me... Shit... Does he kno-_

 _'_ I know, Miss Granger... Professor Dumbledore told me a few days ago.' Hermione looked up at him in shock.

'You really need to stop reading my mind, Professor.' Hermione said, her voice hoarse. Snape remained silent and sat down next to her. 'Why do it, Granger? Why put yourself in danger?' At that moment, Hermione didn't see him as the sour Professor that hates everybody... But rather a caring man who's concern was evident.

'Because I can get information that nobody else can... I can discover his plans... And he'll hold me close knowing that I'm best friends to the guy he wants to kill. It's the only way we can get the answers that we want, and also the only way we can lead him into false hope.'

Snape nodded, and found himself lost in thought. Should he tell her... No. She doesn't need to know about him just yet, she'll probably find out soon enough that he too is in the same predicament as she is.

But she is far, far more at risk.

'Thank you...' Snape snapped out of his thoughts. 'For what, Miss Granger?'

'For saving me...' Snape's lip quirked slightly into a smile... it mesmerised Hermione. She took in the features of his face that were lit by the flames of the fireplace. He truly is a handsome man when he isn't frowning all of the time... She had an urge to reach out and caress his cheek but quickly dismissed the thought. He is still her Professor.

'I'm not exactly going to let a student die on me now, am I?' Snape instantly snapped back into his sour form, not wanting to show any emotions towards Hermione. She recoiled back slightly, noticing his cold tone. 'You're right...'

 _Odd..._ Hermione thought.

'You better make it make to your dormitory before sunrise... Keep the shirt.' He said as he stood, staring at the fire, refusing to look at Hermione. She truly was beautiful... Sat there in his shirt was so wrong but felt so right...

Hermione nodded and stood, she picked up her bloody clothing, her outer robe wasn't too badly stained, so she placed that over the shirt so that she wouldn't freeze whilst she walked through the cold dungeons, and if anybody spotted her, she'd look less suspicious wearing a robe. She looked back at Snape before she left, then looked down at the floor before she opened the door and left.

Snape shook his head.

He was catching feelings for the Gryffindor Know-it-all... And seeing himself almost lose her only made his feelings grow stronger...

He couldn't let her know... He couldn't let anyone know.

 _Damn you, Albus. Damn you._


	7. The Hidden Truth

The Hidden Truth

Hermione was making her way down to the Great Hall for the breakfast, thinking about the night prior. About the pain she endured and also how Professor Snape helped her, and his odd change in behaviour just before she left.

As he entered the Hall, she looked around for her friends, spotting the black haired boy that she knew too well. She walked over and sat beside Harry. He looked at her, concern on his face, but he knew not to ask what had happened.

'He knows that you know about the Horcruxes but he doesn't know how.' Harry nodded his head slowly. 'He knew that I knew, and I got punished for it.' She said, instantly go to clutch her side. Harry noticed this 'What did he do to you, Hermione?' He could feel his anger rising, he also felt shame. That his best friend was suffering so much just to protect him.

'Nothing major... I'm fine now... Just bruised slightly. Snape found me and healed me.'

'Snape!?' Harry practically shouted.

'Yes, Harry. Professor Snape. He's not that much of a dick you know. Besides... If a student is hurt it is his duty to see to it.' She said, spitefully. She looked up at the head able, and made brief eye contact with Snape. He instantly looked down when he met her eyes.

Hermione frowned slightly but put his odd behaviour to the back of her mind.

* * *

After breakfast, the Gryffindor trio made it through the day without talking anymore about what happened last night.

Hermione decided to go for a wander just before curfew, whilst the boys caught up on the week's homework. She walked along the corridor of the First Floor when she saw Snape.

 _Should I turn around and walk away..._

She just shrugged and continued to walk, Snape stood still for a brief second when he spotted Hermione but quickly gained his stride again.

'Miss Granger. It's getting awfully close to curfew. Perhaps an early night wouldn't hurt for once.' He snarled.

Hermione looked down then back up again

'I'm old enough to make my own decisions, Professor.'

'That you are, Granger. However, you have a knack for making poor decisions.' Hermione knew exactly what he meant and that struck a nerve. She, upon instinct, drew her wand and pointed it at Snape. Snape's eyes widened briefly, then he narrowed them. 'Lower your wand, stupid girl.'

Hermione gritted her teeth, her wand still pointed. '50 points for raising your wand at a teacher.' Snape's voice was low and dangerous.

Hermione stood her ground.

She began to walk forwards, and with each stride she had to force herself not to hex the arrogant git. Her wand was poised straight at his chest.

'I'm warning you, Miss Granger. Lower. Your. Wand.'

Hermione stopped until she was mere inches away from her Professor.

'I am not a girl. I am not stupid and I do not have a knack for making poor decisions... I am risking my life every day. I am protecting my best friend. And you just stand there mocking, thinking you're better than everyone else. You're a coward.'

Snape instantly snapped. Being called a coward triggered the Potions Master greatly. Snape grabbed her by the scruff of her robes and pushed her against the wall. Hermione's heart fluttered.

'You don't know anything, Miss Granger.' He said through gritted teeth. 'You are in no position to call me a coward and you have no right to question me.' His grip on her robes was tight, his face was so close to hers that she could feel his breath on her skin. 'You are not the only one who knows what it is like to risk their life everyday.'

 _Wait... What..._ Hermione's expression changed from anger, to confusion, to then realisation. Hermione looked down at his left arm, she stared at it as if to try and see through his sleeve what lies beneath. Snape noticed this, then instantly let her go, taking a big step back.

'Go back to your Common Room.' He said about to turn on the spot when he felt a small hand grab him by the wrist. He turned his head to look over his shoulder, and stared at Hermione. For a brief second... He could feel his heart flutter too...

'Unhand me this instant, Granger.' He snarled.

'No.' She then pulled him towards her. He stumbled into her and his breath hitched, they were so close to each other.

He looked down at her lips then up into her eyes.

 _Snap out of it, Severus._

'Roll up your sleeve.' Hermione whispered. Snape snatched his wrist out of her grasp and pulled his arm away.

'Don't be so deluded, Granger.'

'You're... You are, aren't you?'

Snape didn't say a word. He stood in silence.

'Aren't you!?' Hermione repeated louder.

Snape sighed. Hermione's eyes widened and she took a step back, nodding in realisation.

'You speak of this to no-one, Granger. Do I make myself clear?'

Hermione remained silent. Snape then reached up and took a hold of her chin, lifting her head so that she was looking directly into his eyes. Her warm... Brown... beautiful eyes that he could just get lost in...

'Miss Granger, you are sworn to secrecy... No-one. Can. Know.'

Hermione nodded, her lips parted slightly as if she was about to say something but then she chose not to.

Snape let go of her chin and instantly stood back when he heard students voices in the near distance. Snape looked at Hermione's lips one more time before turning on his heel and striding away, his robe billowing behind him.

 _My God... Snape's a Death Eater..._

 _And He looked like he wanted to... Kiss me?_

Hermione shook her head at the absurd thought.

Although she knew herself she wouldn't push him away if he chose to kiss her...


	8. The First Kiss

Chapter 8 

Disclaimer: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, Uni has been getting the best of me. Thank you for the amazing reviews! Now, onto the chapter you've been waiting for... x

The First Kiss

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe it... she was sat in the Library, a few books laid open on the table in front of her. She thought that studying would help to distract her from the information that she had discovered the night before.

Snape. The bat of the dungeons. The greasy git. The Potions Master that was so loathed by many is a Death Eater...

Hermione had so many questions running through her head, but she pushed them to the back of her mind. She had more important things to focus on.

Hermione finally became distracted and was deep in her studies, reading through a charms book and scribbling noted with her quill when a rattling of the bench she was sat on indicated someone had sat down by her. She snapped out of her trance and looked up. It was Ron and Harry who had come to join her. 'Hey, 'Mione' Harry said with a smile.

'Hey, guys' Hermione said, feeling a lot better now that her two best friends were with her.

'Everything okay?' Ron asked

'I guess.' she said with a sigh looking down at her notes. She ran her hand through her hair. 'I'm really not prepared for these exams' she laughed nervously.

'YOU'RE not prepared.' Harry and Ron said in unison laughing. Hermione laughed and shook her head. 'Hermione, you know you'll smash them, you probably already knew all of this information back in first year anyway, you smart git.' Hermione slapped his arm playfully.

'Hopefully they'll end up getting cancelled... There's too much going on to be concentrating on exams.' Harry said, shrugging.

'Harry, even with a war about to commence, exams are a priority.'

Ron shook his head. 'Bloody hell, Hermione. You scare me sometimes. Give yourself a break!' Hermione slumped her head into her hand and tapped her chin, her lips pouting in a sulking manner.

'Whatever happens, happens.' Ron said in a reassuring manner.

'I guess...' Hermione agreed and closed her books, stacking them up on top of each other.

'I don't know about you but I'm knackered' Ron said stretching, following it with a yawn.

'You guys go ahead, I'm not tired.'

Harry and Ron nodded, all three of them stood. Ron and Harry gave Hermione a warm hug before setting off to leave the library to head back to the Common Room.

'Goodnight you nerd, we love you' the boys chimed. Hermione laughed and shook her head as she watched the boys leave.

'It'll al be worth it in the end' Hermione whispered to herself as she picked up her pile of books

* * *

Hermione was making her way along the corridor of the library, as she rounded the corner, she bumped into someone. The force caused her books to go flying out of her hands, and she stumbled slightly. Before Hermione swore, she looked up at the culprit. Ah great. Professor Snape stood before her. The two had not collided since their last conversation.

'Sorry' she muttered as she scrambled to collect her books up off of the floor.

'Miss Granger' Snape watched the girl, but she didn't even look at him. Is she ignoring him?

'Miss Granger' Snape tried again, but she was having none of it. Her last book was by Snape's foot. As Hermione kneeled down to pick it up, Snape placed his foot upon it. Hermione paused, her eyes staring at his shoe.

'It is not my shoe that is speaking to you, Miss Granger. May it be in your best interest that you do not ignore your professor when they are speaking to you.'

Hermione's eyes trailed up his leg slowly, standing as she did so until she was upright. She looked him in the eye.

'Please remove your foot from my book, Sir.' she said shortly. Yet Snape did not move.

'What is it you want, Professor?' Hermione asked, her tone stern. It bothered Snape, ever since she found out that he is also a Death Eater, she's been acting off. Even now to the point where she is ignoring him.

'I think you should come to my office. We have a few matters to discuss.'

Hermione scoffed. 'I have nothing to say to you.' Snape removed his foot from the book and stepped towards her.

'Don't take that tone with me, girl.' His tone was intimidating. 'No matter the situation, I am still your professor.'

Hermione snatched her book up from off of the floor. 'Professor or not my professor, I do not HAVE to converse with you if I deem it necessary not to.' Hermione bit back.

'Detention.'

'What!?'

'My office. Now.'

'You can't use your teaching powers against me!' Hermione was pissed.

'The tone you are taking with me is not tolerable, Miss Granger. Therefore, I have every right to exercise my power as your professor. Now go.'

Hermione glared at her Potion's Master. Yes, she is still his student and she should respect that. She brushed past his arm, holding back her urge to just full on shove the bastard into the wall, and made her way towards the dungeons. She didn't even bother waiting for Snape, she just barged into his office, and slammed her books down onto the table. Snape followed behind her, he could feel his temper rising. He shut the door behind him, and put a silencing charm around the room so nobody could hear their conversation.

'I am not going to stand here and be spoken down to like a student, Granger.' Hermione just rolled her eyes. She never trusted him through her years at Hogwarts, and she especially doesn't trust him now.

'So, you're a double spy then too, are you?' Hermione asked, almost mockingly.

Snape didn't utter a word. He just gritted his teeth.

'Double spy my arse, the only loyalty you have is with your damn self!'

 _Shouldn't have said that Hermione. Should not have said that._

 _Yep. He's pissed._

Next thing Hermione knew, Snape was rushing towards her, she backed herself up, this seemed to be happening too often for Hermione's taste...

Hermione's back hit the solid wood of the office door. Snape stopped, mere inches from her. His breathing heavy from anger.

'You. Know. Nothing.' His voice was a threatening whisper.

'We're both in the same boat, Snape.' she stood her ground. She was not going to be belittled by him. Not this time.

'How dare you speak to me like that.'

'Take points away, give me detention every day. I couldn't give a fuck anymore.'

Snape took a step back, his hands trembling in anger and frustration. Hermione has never seen him so angry before... and it did stir up a bit of fear inside of her. But she has to face Voldemort now, it takes a lot to scare Hermione.

'Get out.' Snape said quietly. He knew his anger was at a high.

'So you dragged me down here to try and belittle me and because I'm not having any of it you want me to leave?'

Snape didn't respond. He just stood staring at the ground.

No. Hermione wanted a reaction from him this time.

'Coward.'

Hermione said spitefully, as she turned to open the door to take her leave, Snape gained on her. She spun back around quickly. Snape placed his hand on the door by the side of her head and slammed it shut. Hermione looked up into his dark eyes, she could see the anger seething out of them and was that... hurt? She couldn't quite put her finger on it.

 _Okay... No... Maybe he can still scare me then_

'One more word, Miss Granger, and I will not be held accountable for my actions.' Snape was threatening her... And he meant it.

'Threatening a student now?' Hermione retorted. She needed to stop, she could tell it would only end badly.

'I'm warning you.' These three words were enough to shut Hermione up.

'I saved your life. You are under my protection. I have been watching over you to ensure your safety. And this is how you repay me?' every word was a whisper.

Hermione remained silent.

 _Okay... Perhaps I have messed up a bit here..._

'Professor... I...' Hermione looked down. Snape removed his hands from the door and placed them down to his sides as he took a step back. He turned away. He couldn't look at her. He didn't understand why, but her words cut deep.

'Leave.' Snape muttered sternly.

'Professor Snape, I didn't-'

'I said LEAVE' Snape roared.

Hermione's eyes began to water. She knew she was acting the way that she was was because she cared for him too... and she didn't want his protection because she got herself into this mess voluntarily. He shouldn't put himself and his life at more of a risk just for her sake.

'You have no idea how I feel about you.'

Hermione whispered before she left, not caring about her stranded books on his desk.

 _Wait... What..._ Snape thought.

Snape turned around and went after her.

'Granger'

Hermione just kept walking down the corridor. It was past curfew so students would be in their dormitories.

'Granger!' he shouted. Still she kept walking.

'Hermione...' he said her name gently.

Hermione stopped in her tracks. She froze like a statue. Did Snape really just call her by her first name?

'Tell me what you meant.'

Hermione turned around slowly, shaking her head.

 _Fuck it_

Snape thought to himself, he pushed all of his anger aside and walked up to Hermione, his black cape billowing behind him. Before Hermione could say anything, Snape grabbed her by the chin, and put his other hand on her waist.

He moved his head forward in a swift movement and gently captured her lips with his in a soft kiss. Hermione inhaled sharply, and eventually kissed him back.

That answered Snape's question.

Snape slowly pulled away from the kiss, and released his gentle grip on her waist and whispered

'And you have no idea either...' before turning around and walking away towards his office.

Hermione just stood still in the corridor in complete shock. The feel of his lips still lingering on hers.


	9. The Afttermath

Chapter 9

The Aftermath

Hermione had spent all night tossing and turning. She couldn't sleep. She kept replaying the kiss over and over again in her head. Snape basically admitted he has feelings for her. Her Potions Master. Another Death Eater. The man she's had a vendetta with her entire time at Hogwarts. How was she supposed to act now? Be cold to Snape so nobody would get suspicious? Talk to Snape? No, that wouldn't do. Maybe it was a spur of the moment of the moment thing that'll just pass by? Hermione's mind was doing backflips.

* * *

Snape was sat at his desk in his classroom. His head in his hands.

 _What have you done, Severus? She's your student. You're supposed to be protecting her. If the Dark Lord knew how you felt towards Hermione..._

Snape didn't even want to think about how Voldemort would react if he found out.

 _I should keep my distance. She needs to focus on herself, on Potter, on her duties._

Snape rubbed his forehead, sighing at himself.

* * *

Hermione was sat doing some more studying in the common room when she felt her left arm burning.

 _Shit..._

Hermione quickly got up, made sure the place was clear before grabbing her stuff and leaving the castle. She walked towards the gates, and hid behind the trees to change into her Death Eater robes. She saw another figure walking down, also clad in black attire. She instantly recognised him as Snape. Hermione stood still, her heart racing.  
She stepped out from the trees, her mask in her hand. Snape saw her and also froze briefly.

'It appears we've been called...' Hermione said, trying to break the awkward silence between them.

'Indeed' was all that Snape replied, Hermione could see in his face that he was trying to maintain his serious composure, but she could see the worry in his eyes. They both hated seeing each other in that way.

'Shall we?' Snape said, allowing himself to be the first who apparated. Hermione waited a moment before apparating herself.

* * *

Hermione found herself at the entrance of Malfoy Manor. She despised that place more than anything. Not quite as much as Voldemort though... Hermione made her way up the grand stair case into the main room where all of the other Death Eaters were seated. Unmasked...

The first person that caught her attention was Draco Malfoy... She instantly scowled. Her blood was boiling. She wanted to kill him there and then. However, Hermione composed herself and took a seat at the table. Conveniently she was sat opposite Snape, Lucius was next to her. Snape was refusing to look at her, he instead kept his eyes focused on Voldemort. She didn't know how to feel. Her stomach was doing flips, a pang of anxiety just kept hitting her in her chest.  
'It has come to my attention that a certain member of our rank... killed on of my followers a few nights ago, during her own punishment...'

 _Fuck_ Hermione thought  
 _I forgot about Dolohov_

Voldemort looked Hermione dead in the eye. Hermione's eyes widened briefly, her breathing fast and shaky, her hands clenched together tightly to stop them from shaking.  
Little did Hermione know, Snape was panicking, big time.

'I must say, Miss Hermione Granger...' he stood from where he was seated and walked behind her chair, and stopped. Hermione looked straight ahead, she looked at Snape for a brief second, she could see he was hiding some form of emotion. Instead, Hermione looked straight past him, focusing on the wall behind him.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck fuck_

'I'm amazed' the Dark Lord said gently, a hand coming up to play with one of her curls.  
Hermione was confused beyond belief. She flinched slightly at his touch.

'I know that he was leaking information to the Ministry, he's not as secretive as he thought. Of course I would find out, but you, Mudblood, just saved me from the bother of killing him. You put up quite the fight... I never expected that from you.'  
Hermione was sure that she could hear Bellatrix hissing in the background, she must have thought that Voldemort would have punished Hermione when she left Dolohov to die. Well... that plan backfired. Hermione felt a little triumphant.

'I've never come across such a powerful Mudblood before. Your fight and skill will come of use to me.'

Hermione felt slight relief, the more she proves herself to Voldemort, the more of a chance she has of gaining his trust.  
'Now let this be a lesson to anyone here who thinks that they can outsmart me. Your fate will end up like Dolohov's. I will not think twice about sparing anybody in this room.'  
Voldemort's voice was gentle, but loud, he had a way of gripping everyone with his words.

'You are all dismissed. And Mudblood?' Hermione swallowed  
'I expect more information on Potter soon.'

And with that said, Voldemort disappeared and one by one, the Death Eater's left. As Hermione stood, Lucius placed a hand on her wrist. Hermione snarled and looked down into his blue eyes.  
"You never fail to amaze me, Miss Granger' Hermione yanked her wrist from his grip.

'Why thank you, Mister Malfoy.' She said sarcastically before taking her leave. She did not see the strange smirk that Lucius had on his lips.

* * *

As soon as Hermione appeared at the gates of Hogwarts, she felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her back amongst the trees  
'What the-'

'Silence, Granger' Snape snarled.  
'What were you thinking!? You could have gotten yourself killed! Killing another Death Eater!?' Hermione rolled her eyes and smacked his arm off of her.

'Well I'm here, and I'm alive, and it put me in his good books.' Hermione snarled then went to walk away. But not for long, Snape grabbed her arm.  
'And what if it were the wrong choice? You would have been dead by now!'

'Professor, with all due respect, every time I get called I expect that I'm going to die.' Snape shook his head.  
'I can't protect you if you're being careless!'

'I never asked you to protect me! You're only doing so because Dumbledore asked you too!' Snape grabbed her arm tighter. Hermione winced slightly.  
'No. I'm doing it because I want to. Because I don't want you to die.'

'What does it matter!?' Hermione shouted out.  
'Because I-' but Snape stopped himself.

'Because you what?' Hermione's tone was a lot quieter now.  
'Nothing. Go back to the castle.' Snape went cold again. Hermione shook her head and shoved his hand away from her arm.

'Stop pushing me away.' she said, hurt, before she turned and walked towards the castle.  
Snape sighed. He's falling way too deep for the girl.

* * *

Hermione had just finished explaining to Ron and Harry what had happened that day in the common room.  
'This is a good sign, isn't it?' Ron asked. Hermione nodded in hope that it was.

'Also! Whilst you were gone, Dumbledore announced that we're having a ball this weekend, just to take everybody's minds off of things and to well... have a night off. We can't be bothered with couples, and I've spoken to Ginny and she doesn't mind either, so... me and Ron were wondering if you would like to be our date to the ball?' Harry bowed down mockingly and held his hand out, and Ron did the same. Hermione laughed and took both of the boy's hands.  
'Of course I will, me dears!' all three of them laughed, and Hermione pulled both the boys in for a hug. She held them closely, feeling their warmth made her feel better, made her remember what she is doing this all for.

'But what if I get called during it?' Hermione pulled back and whined.  
'Ah, Voldy can piss off. You're gonna get a few bevs down you and have a good night.' Ron said. Hermione shook her head and smiled lightly.

* * *

That night, Hermione received an owl. She untied the letter from the owl's ankle, gave it something to eat and watched it fly away. She slumped down and opened the letter.  
It read:

'Miss Granger,  
It appears that you have still left your books on my desk from the other night. Please come and collect them. I do not wish to have a littered desk.

Regards,  
Professor Snape'

Hermione rolled her eyes. Even his letter sounded bloody cold! Hermione scrunched the letter up and placed it in her pocket. She grabbed her robe and made her way towards the dungeon. She knocked on Snape's office door gently.  
'Enter' came that all too familiar deep voice.  
Hermione stepped inside the office, and shut the door behind her. Snape was sat at his desk.

'Professor-'  
'Your books are over there.' He waved his hand signalling towards a table with her books on.  
'Take them and leave.' Hermione frowned.  
'Professor...' she tried again. Nothing. This was hurting Hermione all too much. Why kiss her one night and treat her like a stranger the next?  
'Professor... about the other night-'  
'You do not speak of it. To anyone.' Snape cut her off. She looked down and nodded.

'I wish to drop out of Potions.' Hermione blurted out.  
Snape's head snapped up and he looked at her, frowning.'Why?'  
Hermione bit her lip.  
'Personal reasons...' she muttered.  
'What personal reasons?' Snape asked, knowing full well what personal reasons she was referring to.

Hermione plucked up the courage. She walked over to his desk where he was sat, and stood in front of him. She placed her hands either side of the chair that he was sat on and leaned down and kissed him. She felt butterflies in her stomach, her mind felt at ease for the first time in a while, and even though it should feel wrong, yet it felt so right. Snape stood up, not breaking the kiss, and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in to make the kiss more passionate. Hermione loved the feeling of his arms around her, it made her feel warm, safe. and the kiss was making her heart beat ten to the dozen.

Snape eventually broke the kiss off, and rested his forehead against hers. 'I decline your withdrawal from my class.' he whispered, before captivating her lips into another passionate kiss. Hermione ran her tongue along his lower lip and gently nibbled on it. Snape brought his hand up and wrapped his fingers into her curly, brown hair. He never wanted to let her go. And she didn't want him to.  
But they both serve the Dark Lord now... they can't be careless because of their feelings. Snape pulled away, and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before stepping back.

'It's getting late. You should head back to your dormitory.' Snape said gently. His breathing heavy. Hermione nodded, gathered her books and rushed out of the office.

 _What are you doing to me, witch._

Snape thought to himself as the first time in ages, a small smile appeared on his face. Somehow... She made him feel more human, and he knows he's never felt this way towards anyone since Lily...

 _Lily_

The person he was doing this all for... Or at least that's what he used to think...


	10. The Dark Side of Hermione

Chapter 9

The Dark Side of Hermione

* * *

That night, Hermione lay awake in her bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about the antiques of that day. She smiled to herself, it was nice to have a difference from studies, Voldemort, Harry, Ron, eat, sleep, repeat. She liked this new bit of excitement that is now in her life.  
However, Hermione could not sleep. She wasn't really too fussed about it being passed curfew, so she got herself dressed in her muggle attire which consisted of; some black skinny jeans, a loose, cream coloured blouse, finishing the look with a black leather jacket and a pair of black ankle boots and set out for a wander around the castle.

* * *

Snape was sat in his office, mentally preparing himself for patrol duty as he tried to push the day's events to the back of his mind.

 _Damn witch_  
He thought to himself as he pushed himself up off his chair and put on his outer teaching robe. Snape stopped and looked down at his chair, the palace where Hermione had kissed him. He shook his head, quickly dismissing the memory and began his patrol.

* * *

Hermione was lost in thought as she made her way around the castle. She enjoyed going for walks as it helped to clear her head. However, that was going to be short lived as, of course, to Hermione's fate, she hears footsteps coming from behind her.

 _Shit_

Hermione spun around and saw that all famous black billowing robe. 'Greaaaaaaaat.' She whispered to herself.

'Miss Granger. And what might the Gryffindor know-it-all be doing wandering the corridors past curfew? Do you have nothing better to do?'

Hermione's eyes darkened slightly, as she thought about a retort to the last part of his question but deemed it inappropriate. So instead, she held her tongue.

* * *

Snape had an incline that he knew who the footsteps ahead would be roaming around the castle at this time. And, to prove his guess right, there she was. Hermione Fucking Granger. The witch that knows how to get inside of his head.

Snape looked taken aback slightly at how Hermione's eyes seem to change when he asked her if she had anything better to do.  
 _Student, Severus..._

But then again... he's already overstepped that boundary.

Hermione started to walk slowly towards him, her eyes narrowed almost... seductively? Her hips swaying as she walked. Snape swallowed, hard.  
'Miss Granger.' he said warningly. Yet, this did not stop her. She was there now, right in front of him. She laid a hand upon his chest.

'Miss. Granger.' he scowled through gritted teeth.  
 _She is of age...  
_ _Snap out of it, Severus!_

'Does this earn me... A punishment?' Hermione whispered seductively in his ear.

'Granger. Back to your dormitory this second.'

But, Hermione was having none of it, she breathed softly into his ear, causing shivers to be sent down his spine.

'Don't tell me that this isn't what you want...'

Snape let out a deep sigh and grabbed her by the arm.  
'My office... Now...'

* * *

As Hermione entered the office, Snape slammed the door behind him.

'What are you doing, Gran-'

As Snape was about to finish his sentence, Hermione's lips were already on his.  
Snape slammed her up against the wall, deepening the kiss. Battling with every thought that he had in his head, he had no time to outweigh pro's and con's right now. He knew what he wanted, and he wanted her.

Snape pulled Hermione towards a door that was in his office, an office that lead to his private quarters. Hermione bit her lip seductively as he led her into his chambers. His bed had four posts, the bedding was black and silky, his room covered with shelves filled with books, more than likely about potions. The room smelt like lavender, which, for a moment, took Hermione by surprise. But it wasn't that that she was focused on right now...

Snape pushed Hermione onto the bed.  
'If it is a punishment you want Miss Granger... Then a punishment you will get...'

Snape threw off his teaching robe and started to unbutton his black, teaching coat, revealing a white buttoned up shirt. He kicked his shoes off and, leaving his trousers on for the time being, straddled on top of Hermione.  
Hermione inhaled sharply, and look Snape in the eye, she had no doubt that the man on top of her was indeed attractive. She had never seen him in such an attire... A smirk graced her face as she began to run her hands down his shirt, slowly unbuttoning each button as she went, not breaking eye contact. She knew exactly what she was doing, and her heart could not stop fluttering at the sight of her potion's master on top of her, straddling her waist.

Snape grabbed a hold of Hermione's wrists as she finished unbuttoning his shirt and held them down onto the bed above her head, showing his complete dominancy.  
He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

'I have complete control over you now, Granger.'

Hermione moaned excitedly as Snape began to kiss her ear lobe, trailing his mouth down to her neck where he planted butterfly kisses, running his tongue lightly on her skin, gently breathing as he did so, making Hermione shiver and squirm beneath him.

'Tell me what you want.' His voice was low and husky. Snape was not messing around. He tugged at her blouse, another hand moving up her stomach to knead at her breasts through her blouse as her chest rose and lowered rapidly. This excited Hermione further.

'I want you.' Hermione whispered, her eyes heavily lidded with lust.

That's all that Snape needed to know.

* * *

Hermione awoke the next day, not registering at first what had happened. She blinked, looking around, confused at first by her surroundings. All she saw ahead of her were shelves and books... On the floor were her clothes, and another person's clothes. Black... Teaching... Robes...

Hermione felt a sleeping presence beside her, and an arm sprawled across her waist as he slept. She turned her head ever so gently...

'Shit' she whispered to herself.

She got up as carefully as she could so as to not wake the sleeping Potion's Master. She dressed quickly, grabbed her stuff and took one last look at Snape, lying peacefully.  
This was a completely different side of Snape. One she thought she'd never see in her life. Well... Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think that she'd sleep with her teacher... Let alone Professor Snape! Another Death eater...

Hermione sprinted out of his rooms, and out of his office. Luckily enough it was still early hours of the morning, so students should still be sleeping.

'I've just slept with Snape... the bat of the dungeons... the greasy git... a spy... my TEACHER!'  
These were all the thoughts that kept running through her head as she dashed about the castle.

'I need fresh air.' she whispered to herself as she headed out of the castle. She couldn't deny it, she had feelings for Snape, without a question. But they has been careless, not to mention extremely over stepping the line and unjustifiably breaking the rules. But, she couldn't deny what she wanted in that moment. What they both wanted.

Upon leaving the castle, Hermione noticed the sun starting to rise. She quite liked how the castle and the ground looked at dawn, everything seemed so peaceful and beautiful... You would never think that a war was brewing.

* * *

Hermione was rather enjoying herself, minding her own business, taking in the beauty of the nature that surrounded her. She took in a deep breath and smiled to herself as she walked. However, this was only short lived when she spotted a figure in the distance. Hermione stood still, her hand ready to reach for her wand in case it was an attacker.  
As the figure came closer into view, she instantly recognised the blonde haired prat.

'Well, well, well. If it isn't the Mudblood herself.'

'Malfoy.' Hermione spat.

'Have fun last night did we?' Draco said with a smirk on his face.  
Hermione instantly panicked.

'What do you mean?' she pressed.

'Let's just say... You and our beloved Potion's Master aren't as secretive as you thought you were...'

Hermione's eyes widened.

'Wh-What?'

'I saw you, Granger. I saw you both kissing, and Snape leading you to his office... Come on now, Granger. I thought you were smarter than that...'

'I don't know what you mean...' Hermione's heart was pounding. She didn't know what to do.  
 _How could you be so fucking careless, Granger..._

'Don't play dumb with me, Mudblood. I was hidden in an alcove, what kind of Death Eater would I be if I couldn't even spy?'

Hermione's eyes narrowed.

'The apple doesn't fall very far from the tree does it, Malfoy.'

Draco's expression changed from smug to angry in an instant. He stormed up to Hermione and grabbed her by her upper arm.

'If you want your little secret staying safe, you better come with me. Father wants to speak with you.' He yanked her closer to him.

Hermione's breathing was heavy and her eyes were wide. There was no use fighting. And there was no way in hell that she was going to let Malfoy of all people run his mouth about her dirty little secret.

In a sudden, the two were gone, and they re-appeared in the all famous Malfoy Manor.

Draco let go of Hermione as he shoved her into the middle of the main room. A massive smirk on his face as he vanished, without a word, leaving Hermione on her own.

* * *

'Miss Granger.' A familiar voice from the shadows called out.

'What a delight. I've heard you've been... Busy...' as he spoke, he stepped out from the shadows. There he stood, in all of his glory. His long, blonde hair draped behind him, his hands placed delicately around his cane, and an evil expression written all over his face.

Hermione was trying to hide how shaken up she was. She woke up in Snape's bed, and now she's stood before Lucius Malfoy...

She was in big trouble... And she knew it. Yet, she refused to look the beautiful blonde in the eye.

'Now tell me, Miss Granger...' Lucius said as he took a step towards Hermione, he placed a gentle finger under her chin and lifted her head, forcing her to look up at him. His blue eyes staring into her brown ones.

'How desperate are you to keep your little... Secret.' He whispered, his finger caressing her jawline.

Hermione gulped, not uttering a word.

'Answer me, Mudblood!' His voice was raised, his grip suddenly tightened on her face. Hermione winced. All that was running through Hermione's head was Voldemort finding out... And it would, without a doubt, lead to her's and Snape's death.

'illdoanything' Hermione muttered quickly.

Lucius leaned his head closer to hers, so close she could feel his breath on her.

'I'm afraid I didn't quite catch that...' Lucius' tone was patronising. Almost taunting.

'I'll do anything.' Hermione said, straightening up, clenching her fists to stop them from shaking.

Lucius' lips curled up into a dark, evil smirk.

'Wise answer.' was his response as he leaned in and forced his lips upon hers.


	11. When a Malfoy and a Granger Combine

**_**Disclaimer: Ever so sorry for the late update! University has taken its toll on me! This story is gonna go a little different to the books purely because of the story line, but it'll still have the same context. Anyway, on with the story!_**

 ** _All characters belong to J.K Rowling, of course! x**_**

* * *

In the previous chapter:

'Answer me, Mudblood!' His voice was raised, his grip suddenly tightened on her face. Hermione winced. All that was running through Hermione's head was Voldemort finding out... And it would, without a doubt, lead to her's and Snape's death.

'illdoanything' Hermione muttered quickly.

Lucius leaned his head closer to hers, so close she could feel his breath on her.

'I'm afraid I didn't quite catch that...' Lucius' tone was patronising. Almost taunting.

'I'll do anything.' Hermione said, straightening up, clenching her fists to stop them from shaking.

Lucius' lips curled up into a dark, evil smirk.

'Wise answer.' was his response as he leaned in and forced his lips upon hers.

 **X_X_X**

 **Chapter 11 - When a Malfoy and a Granger Combine**

Hermione was frozen in shock. So many thoughts were going through her head. She knew she probably should have thought twice before saying that she would do anything... But now there's no turning back. She needed her secret to be kept safe. Hermione was also very well aware that the man who had his lips upon hers is also a very dangerous person.

* * *

Snape awoke that morning with a smile on his face. He hadn't felt this way in a very, vey long time. Perhaps ever. He's certain that he hasn't smiled in a very long time either, come to think of it.

He rolled over, and his smile soon faded.

'Hermione?' He called out, confused.

Snape propped himself up and noticed that alongside her absence, her clothes had disappeared from the floor. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. She escaped as soon as she found the chance to...

Snape shook his head, got himself out of bed and started to get ready for the day. A part of him knew this would happen, but a small part of him had hoped that this would not have. Alas, he could not let this set hime back. He did, after all, have classes he needed to prepare for.

'It'll be a good distraction.' Snape muttered to himself, knowing full well that this will, in fact, play on his mind tenfold. As much as he didn't want to admit it to himself, Severus Snape is falling in love with Hermione Granger.

'Damn witch.' He hissed before he left his chambers to begin his day.

* * *

Hermione's chest was heaving up and down, heavily. Her mind was in overdrive. She brought a shaking hand up to bury it in Lucius' soft, blonde hair as he kissed her. She knew she had no choice but to play along.

Lucius groaned into the kiss, his hands running down her sides, until they met her waist. He squeezed her hips, and thrusted his clothed groin against her. Hermione didn't know whether to feel disgusted or turned on... and that disturbed her. And yet she could not stop herself from letting out a gentle moan. She shivered as she felt Lucius smirk against her lips.

Lucius in one, swift, graceful move picked Hermione up bridle style and carried her to the large, plush couch and lay her down.

'Miss Granger.' Lucius all but whispered as he got on top of her, straddling her hips as he leant down to whisper in her ear seductively.

'You have no idea how long I have been wanting to do this...' he gently nipped at her earlobe, Hermione hated it, but she felt like she was on a cloud. There was no denying the man on top of her was attractive, but he was evil, sinful, and not to mention Draco Malfoy's father... Yet she found herself not being able to resist him. She was so lost in the moment that she completely forgot why this was even happening. She had even briefly completely forgot about her Potion's Master.

Lucius trailed kisses down her neck as he began to unfasten her blouse, one by one the buttons opened, revealing her cleavage more and more. She could feel his prominent member prodding against her, she wanted to buck her hips upwards towards him. She could feel heat flutter in her abdominal area. She knew she shouldn't, but by God, she wanted him.

* * *

Back in the castle, it was lunch time, and Severus Snape was sat at the teacher's table in the Great Hall. His eyes carefully scanned the entire room as he slowly sipped the liquid that was inside his goblet.

 _Where on earth is she..._

Snape wondered to himself. She was nowhere to be seen on the Gryffindor table, the red head who couldn't stop stuffing his face and the chit spawn of James Potter were both sat there looking slightly worried, as the two did not converse much during their meal. Which was not like them at all. Something was wrong, and he knew it. It didn't take a genius to know this much.

Snape just shook it off. He knew he shouldn't care after that morning, but deep down, he really did care about her and her safety. He is ordered with protecting the girl but, Merlin help him... he's falling for her.

* * *

A few hours later, Hermione awoke. They must have switched positions on the sofa as she was on top of Lucius, her face nuzzled into his chest, Lucius' hand was placed on her head, his other arm wrapped around her waist as he slept peacefully. Hermione lifted her head slightly, the room was slightly cold but their naked bodies touching provided enough warmth. She strangely felt at peace... It wasn't until Hermione moved slightly and clocked the Dark Mark on his left arm was when realisation hit her...

She slept with Lucius Malfoy to prevent the secret of her 'relationship' with Snape from spreading...

'For _fuck_ sake Hermione.' she hissed at herself. This caused Lucius to stir. His eyes opened slowly, ice blue meeting honey brown. There was a slight softness in his eyes. Hermione quickly stood up, hastily gathering her clothes up off of the floor.

'Leaving so soon? Lucius asked calmly as he sat up, he made no rush to stand and dress. Instead, he just sat there, in all his glory, no attempt to cover himself. Curse him and his boldness. Curse him and his fine body.

'I need to get back to Hogwarts.' Hermione all but whispered, trying her hardest to keep her eyes up.

'Very well.' Lucius nodded and stood.

 _EYES UP, HERMIONE_

With a flick of his wand, they were both dressed. Hermione sighed in relief.

'Allow me to escort you out and back to the castle grounds.' Lucius said smugly, his arm held out for her to take.

Hermione took the tall, blonde's arm and walked out with him, mentally preparing herself to face the day ahead before they both apparated. As soon as they reached the grounds, Hermione instantly stepped away from him, clearing her throat and straightening herself.

'Your secret is safe with me, Miss Granger.' Lucius had a smug smirk on his face, one she really wanted to wipe off.

'Until we meet again, beautiful.' Lucius bowed his head and disappeared. Hermione scowled at where he once stood, her fists clenched.

 _What a fucking day it has been indeed._

Hermione felt disgusted in herself. She had slept with two men in one day... Two dangerous men. One her Professor, one her enemy's father.

Hermione shook her head and heading past the gates towards the Castle. Now she has two dirty little secrets.

 _Merlin's Beard, Hermione. What have you done?_

* * *

Hermione was walking along the corridor, with every intention to head back to her common room, minding her own business when a large dark figure started to approach her.

 _Shit, it's Snape..._

She tried to turn and walk in the other direction but it was to no success.

'Not so fast... Miss Granger.' his monotone voice reverberated off of the walls. After today, Hermione genuinely thought she wouldn't be able to look her Potion's Master in the eye.

Hermione turned around, but refused to look at him.

'Professor Snape.'

'Where have you been?' his tone was low, but worried. Hermione bit her lip, she was inwardly kicking herself.

 _Shitshitshitshit_

'I was... studying, sir...' Hermione didn't even convince herself with that one. What a shit spy she must be, the fact she can't even lie. Well... Not to Snape anyway.

'Try again, Granger. And this time, I want the truth.'

'I have to go.' Hermione tried to divert it. As she went to walk past him, Snape grabbed her arm and stopped her.

'You're not going anywhere. I have sworn to protect you. How can I protect you when you're prancing about nowhere to be seen? You foolish girl.'

Hermione forcefully pulled her arm out of his grasp and looked at the floor. As if searching for it for answers. Snape quickly pulled them both into an alcove and cast the muffliato spell.

'Is this anything to do with what happened last night?' his voice was hushed, even though nobody could hear them anyway. Hermione could see in his eyes that he needed an answer.

'No, not at all... Professor, please can I just-' then Hermione looked at him. Properly looked at him. She studied his facial expression, the look of worry and concern in his eyes. How his eyebrows were furrowed together in thought. How he kept looking at her lips. She couldn't do this... She slept with Lucius for Christ sake! But she couldn't tell him, she couldn't bring herself to it. She knew she had feelings for him, but how can you have feelings for someone that you easily forget about when laying with another? It wasn't right. None of this was right. Deep down she does not regret sleeping with Snape, but she intensely regrets sleeping with Lucius. But she had to. She had to protect their secret. From Dumbledore, from the school, and most importantly, from the Dark Lord. It's the fact that she enjoyed it is what disgusts her most. She was so ashamed of herself.

Tears started to fill her eyes as she eventually pushed Snape aside and ran down the corridor, patting her eyes with her sleeve and not looking back to see the shocked, confused, longing expression on her Potion's Master's face.

* * *

A couple of weeks had passed since the encounter, and Hermione was keeping a low profile. She attended her classes, attended meals, but did everything in her power to avoid Snape.

Hermione, Harry and Ron were sat outside on the grass, enjoying the warm sunset before heading in for curfew. Hermione was in her own little world when Harry turned to her and nudged her.

'Hey you... You've been distant, 'Mione. You're not letting it all get too much for you are you? You're hardly eating, and you're hella pale... You can talk to us.'

Hermione just leaned her head on Harry's should and smiled softly. She loved her two best friend's more than anything in the world, but there were some things they just didn't need to know.

'I'm sorry... I guess I'm just tired and stressing myself out.' the boys nodded in understanding.

'I know you haven't been... 'Called' in a while.' Harry hastily pointed at her left arm 'And I know we don't like talking about this. But there's something you need to know, and this you can tell Voldemort, when the time comes. It'll make him trust you a little more.'

Hermione looked up at him and nodded for him to carry on.

'We've found his horcruxes, we just need to destroy them.' Hermione face lit up

'However... There's a problem.' Hermione's face dropped as soon as it lit up.

'This part he can't know that we know...' Hermione nodded in understanding.

'There is one more horcrux that is yet to be made... I know, hear me out. It's in the form of a spell and can only be used once, after sleepless nights of researching and researching, me and Professor Dumbledore have figured it out. Originally, we thought the spell was used on me, and that I was his final horcrux. But the spell has not yet been used. He wants to use the spell on an unborn child. A child that is parented by two, strong, powerful, trustworthy wizards. Putting the spell on the child whilst in the womb, will make it even stronger than putting the spell on a baby already born, as it can develop alongside the spell and become the most powerful wizard in wizarding history.'  
There was adamant fear in the boys voice. Hermione's eyes widened in disbelief.

'But a process like that could take a long time, surely? He needs to find two trustworthy people, right? That would have a baby together and willingly allow this to happen? And Voldemort trusts next to nobody. So the likelihood of this happening is minute, next to impossible.'

Harry ran his hand through his hair. 'Yet he is unpredictable.'

* * *

That night, Hermione was laying in bed, staring at the ceiling, lost in thought, when all of a sudden she felt nausea hit her like a tonne of bricks and the sudden fear of vomit rose in her chest. Hermione bolted for the toilet and emptied the contents of her stomach. She slumped down next to the toilet and leaned her head against the wall. She had been feeling this way for a few days now, tired, nauseous, sick. She put it all down to stress.

Then, realisation hit her like a shit tonne of bricks. She remembered what Harry had said earlier. And by fuck she didn't use a contraceptive spell when she slept with either Snape or Malfoy. And she was gaining weight slightly...

Hermione was on the verge of passing out. No. She couldn't be. She can't be.

She thought again about Harry's words and she threw up once more.

If she were, she'd be the girl who didn't know who the father is.

Even worse, they're both powerful wizards whom Voldemort trusts, no matter who the father is... and he recently praised her on her strength at the last Death Eater meeting.

Hermione was on the verge of a panic attack. But she needed to find out. Hermione shakily got her wand, lifted it above her stomach and started tracing it over her abdomen muttering a spell.

It only takes a few seconds but if the sparks are green, she's pregnant. If the sparks are red, she isn't. She'd take a muggle pregnancy test but she didn't have time for that, she needed to know, and she needed to know now, and this test is just as accurate. Just as Hermione was about to get lost in her thoughts, sparks came flying out of the wand.

Green sparks.

 _Holy fucking mother of fucking Merlin, shove a lamppost up my arse sideways, this can't fucking be._

Hermione Jean Granger is pregnant. And she doesn't know who the father is.

* * *

 **** So guys! Bit of a plot twist on this one, I'll do my best to update a little sooner than I have been. Feedback is always appreciated, I'm in two minds how to proceed with this one, however, I'm open for suggestions on where you guys think I should go with this! Thank you for being patient with me! x ****


	12. Hermione and Her Many, Many Secrets

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the Queen herself... J.K Rowling x**

 **X_X_X**

 **Chapter 12 - Hermione and Her Many, Many Secrets**

It had been a few days since Hermione had found out that she is with child. She ended up giving in and telling Harry and Ron, well, everything. To cut a long story short, their expressions consisted of many, many emotions. Shock, horror, mortification, understanding, slight disappointment, disgust, stress... You get the jist.

The Golden Trio were sat in the library, briefly discussing the situation concerning the baby.

'You know, 'Mione, we'll support you every step of the way. It's just gonna be hard with... You know...'

'Yes, Ronald. It's going to be difficult because I'm a fucking double spy. You can just say it you know? It is not a taboo subject.' Hermione huffed, rubbing her temples with her fingers to stifle the headache she felt brewing.

"Hermione... You can't let... Vold-' Hermione instantly held up her hand, and Harry instantly shut up. He knew how hard this must be for her. There was a lot to take in.

'Not to mention that greasy git of all people, 'Mione!' Ron said in an attempt to lighten the mood. 'I mean, Malfoy is just as bad but... Snape? SNAPE!?' Ron burst out in a fit of hysterics, and Hermione couldn't stop herself from giggling slightly. What's the use in dwelling when there is nothing that can be done.

'So... Are ya gonna tell him?' Ron asked after he had calmed down.

Hermione remained silent.

'Hermione... I know there's a possibility of one of two people being the father... but Snape is sworn to protect you. Perhaps he can help?'

Hermione shook her head and sighed. 'And say what, exactly? Lie and say that it is his and pretend that I never slept with Lucius?'

Ron shrugged softly 'For all you know, 'Mione, it could be his child.'

Hermione slumped her head down onto the desk. She felt as if she were in the world's biggest predicament. Her head then instantly shot up.

'If he finds out... and Voldemort finds out, because I can't exactly hide this...' Hermione pointed towards her tiny bump '...forever, what am I supposed to do?'

Harry scratched his head, at a complete loss for words. Neither of them knew what could be done with this situation, they just knew they'd have to ride it out.

'He'd be happy to hear about i-' before Ron could finish his words, Hermione stood up slowly, she slammed her hands down onto the table as hard as she could, forcing Ron and Harry to jump, their eyes wide.

'Voldemort. Is. Not. Touching. My. Baby.' Hermione's fingers curled on the wood, her fingertips white. 'Do you understand me?'

Ron nodded rapidly, scared out of his brains.

'I'm sorry, 'Mione... I just didn't know whether you were going to... well, keep it, with there being a war and what not going on.' Ron whispered the last part, too afraid to upset her even more.

'This is a human life growing inside of me. A part of me. An innocent life. This baby could be the making of me. It may be my hope during this horrific time. And I will do everything in my power to protect my child.' Hermione released her grip on the table and slowly sat down. Ron and Harry watched her, admiringly, but still scared.

'I know it's hard to hear, but I really think you should at least let Snape know. Dumbledore is going to find out, and do you really think he won't say anything to your protector? 'Mione he could be the father. He deserves to know...' Harry said reasonably

'And if he is not?' She snapped

'He'd be more hurt finding out through other means, 'Mione. From what you told me about you two... He really cares, as much as I HATE the bastard. You're better off breaking the news, and telling Snape yourself.'

'Tell me what...?' a low voice rumbled from behind them. The Golden Trio were so caught up in their conversation that they didn't hear, nor see Snape walk into the library.

'Well fuck.' Ron muttered under his breath.

'10 points from Gryffindor for your inability to refrain from such language around a Professor, Weasley.'

At this point, Snape could put their house points in the minus'. He really didn't care, there were bigger issues that need facing.

'We'll meet you in the common room.' Harry shot up quickly, grabbing Ron. They both gave Hermione sympathetic looks as they left the library.

Hermione just wanted to curl up into a ball there and then.

'Well?' Snape arched an eyebrow inquisitively. 'What must you tell me, Miss Granger?'

Hermione cleared her throat and stood up, avoiding eye contact with her Potion's Master.

'Granger...' His tone was stern.

Hermione's eyes slowly moved up his body until her eyes met his. Snape's arms were folded, his lips pursed irritably as he impatiently tapped a finger against his arm, waiting for her to answer.

'Miss Granger, if you do not answer me, then-'

'I'm pregnant.' Hermione blurted out, interrupting him. Merlin, it was a good job the library was empty.

Snape froze on the spot. His eyes wider than a deer's in headlight's. His arms dropped to his sides.

'Excuse me?!' He needed to make sure he wasn't hearing things.

'I-I'm pregnant.' Hermione said in a hushed voice this time.

Snape felt like his entire world was about to collapse in on itself.

'Pregnant.' Snape repeated the word, as if hearing it from his own mouth clarified it further.

'A-And the father?' Hermione was fairly certain that she could hear his voice shaking.

 _Tell him. Tell him about Lucius. God, Hermione, look at his face. Just TELL HIM!_

Hermione's mouth deceived her brain as she stood, silent, looking anywhere but at him.

Snape needed to know. He grabbed her by the arms, and lifted her chin to force her to look at him. 'Are you carrying my child?' his voice was strict now, and quite dangerously low. Hermione felt fear in the pit of her stomach. She truly didn't know what to do. Just as Snape was about to press again, and as if by coincidence, Hermione's arm began to sting.

She was being called.

She looked up at Snape with fear in her eyes.

* * *

The Potion's Master and the Brightest (well...) Witch of her Age made their way to Malfoy Manor. No words were exchanged between the two, but Snape was certain, no, knew for a fact that she is carrying HIS baby. It adds up, from the time they slept together to how far gone she seems to be. Early stages but it still adds up. Hermione was spending her time focusing on how her Death Eater robes appeared a little too tight and showed off her tiny bump slightly. She was inwardly cursing at herself.

As they reached the room, the Death Eater's were stood in a circle around Lord Voldemort. Hermione caught Lucius' gaze, but she ignored it as soon as she noticed it.

'Mudblood.' Voldemort hissed, his snake like eyes fixed on Hermione. Hermione gulped, but kept her composure.

'Care to step forward?'

Without hesitation, Hermione stepped into the circle, her hands clasped together in front of her to hide her tiny baby bump as she faced the Dark Lord.

Snape was trying his damn hardest to not show any emotion, but after the events that unfolded, it was taking all of his might.

Voldemort started to circle Hermione, slowly. Evaluating her.

'Now tell me, Granger... What news do you have on the Potter boy?' his voice was quiet, but enough to make even the toughest of person shiver. Hermione inhaled deeply to calm herself.

'Harry Potter has discovered and has possession of your horcruxes, My Lord.' At this, Voldemort sharply moved in front of Hermione. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

'He. What?' There it is again... That horrendous shiver.

'Harry Potter plans on destroying your horcruxes, My Lord.' Hermione had to try her hardest to stop her breath from shaking.

Voldemort's lips curved up into an evil grin. She knew what was coming next...

'Not ALL of them...' Ah yes, not all of them indeed. Hermione yet again took another deep breath.

Bellatrix's voice could be heard in the background 'My Lord?'

Voldemort turned away from Hermione, still with an evil smirk on his face.

'My dear followers... Harry Potter may think he is winning the battle. But I am winning the war.' Before anybody could ask questions, Voldemort continued. 'I have a spell. A spell that can be used only once. A spell that contains the last part of my soul. A spell that I am awaiting to cast on an unborn child. A child being carried by a strong witch, fathered by a trustworthy, powerful wizard. Once the spell is cast upon the womb, this witch or wizard will be born to be the strongest, most powerful being to live. Even more powerful than me. A part of me will live inside this foetus. It will develop with the foetus alongside the genetics of the parents. With this... I can never be destroyed.'

The majority of Death Eater's were amazed by this plan, however, Snape had to stop himself from falling to his knees. Hermione Granger is pregnant with his child (so he thinks) and giving their position and power, Voldemort will want to use their unborn child as his weapon to win this godforsaken war. So many thoughts were going through Snape's head, but he HAD to remain composed. He couldn't give away his position. Not now.

Little did Hermione know, Lucius was not a stupid man. He noticed the bump, he noticed Hermione trying her hardest to hide it. However, Lucius knows that Hermione slept with Snape not long before they slept together, so he knew it was a possibility that either of them could be the father. It's just finding out whom...

* * *

After the meeting, Snape and Hermione made their way back to Hogwarts. As soon as Hermione's feet touched the ground, she collapsed to her knees.

'Granger!' Snape was instantly kneeling by her side.

'He can't harm my baby, Severus... Please don't let him do it. Please. He can't find out' She was grabbing at his arm, tears brimming her eyes.

'Hermione...' Snape said softly. He hesitated before doing so, but he reached out and placed his hand on the small bump. Hermione oddly felt butterflies as he did this, which made her feel even more guilty.

'I'm here. To protect you both.' His thumb rubbed her stomach softly. 'I won't let anything happen to you, do you understand me?' Hermione looked up at him, she could see the care and concern in his eyes. Without even thinking, she leaned forward and softly met his lips with her own. Snape froze somewhat. He knew deep down inside he was still hurting from how distant she has been with him since they spent the night together. But feeling her lips on his made his heart melt, and his body shudder. His feelings had never strayed from the damn witch.

Hermione instantly pulled away and cleared her throat. 'I- Er... I'm sorry Sev- I mean, Professor.' Hermione stood up, brushing down her Death Eater robes.

'I must go and... Rest.' Snape stood quickly

'Granger, wait!' Hermione couldn't look at him. The amount of guilt she carried was unbearable.

As Hermione was walking away, Snape's long strides quickly caught up with her. He grabbed her arm, span her around to face him and crashed his lips onto hers in a heated kiss. Hermione kissed him back whilst sobbing.

She needed to tell him, but she couldn't. Maybe her and the baby would be safer if she just acted like the baby is Snape's. She knew for a fact it would be the safest option. And what happened with Lucius... She was more than willing to pretend as if it never happened.


	13. Coming to Terms

_Hi guys! It's been a while... I know, however, I have returned so let us continue with the story! I hope you're enjoying so far! This chapter is about to get a bit juicy..._

 _Usual disclaimer- All characters belong to J.K Rowling. Much love! xoxo_

 **Chapter 13 - Coming to terms**

Snape was sat in Dumbledore's office, he hadn't been able to sleep much that night from the sheer worry of Hermione and the baby. He argued with himself whether to go to Dumbledore or not but he knew he had no other choice if he wanted to protect them both. Dumbledore had the usual sparkle in his damn eyes, it annoyed Snape how calm that man always is. As Snape was about to begin his explanation of his relationship with Hermione, Dumbledore raised a steady hand to stop him.

'My dear, Severus. Before you go any further, just know that I would be very shocked and disappointed in myself if I did not already know of the relationship you have with Miss Granger.' Dumbledore spoke softly, no anger in his voice. Snape was incredibly confused

'Headmaster?'

'I like to pride myself on being a wise man, Severus. If I did not know what was going on in this castle, I may as well retire in my old age. Fortunately for you, Severus, I am saving you on a lot of explaining. I have been keeping an eye on you both.' Snape began to look concerned, the fear of a possible bollocking brewing put the Potion's Master on edge.

'I always said she reminded me a lot of you.' Dumbledore said, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

Snape looked down at his lap, not seeing the smirk, and sighed. 'I broke far too many codes of conduct, I understand if you decide to dismis-'

'Severus.' Dumbledore interrupted him 'I'm not going to dismiss you, you silly man.' Snape looked up confused.

'But she's a student...'

'That she is, Severus. And you are sworn to protect her, granted. Should I condone this? Completely not. But you are two very intelligent people. And if I am right in assuming... Miss Granger is pregnant?'

Snape paused, his eyes searching Dumbledore's.

Dumbledore's eyes lost the sparkle slightly. The headmaster of course knows the situation between the two of them, and can't imagine how difficult this may be for them. What Snape does not also know is that Dumbledore has the knowledge of the situation between Lucius and Hermione. Harry and Ron took it between themselves to inform Dumbledore without Hermione's knowledge. They want to protect her. Of course the boys feared this would cause expulsion for Hermione and a judgement from Dumbledore's behalf, but that is not who the headmaster is. Dumbledore also knows better than to meddle in business that is not his and will wait until Hermione herself steps forward and tells Severus about her situation that happened with Lucius Malfoy. If Hermione needs Dumbledore's help she would approach him herself, but given the situation it is understandable, but a huge part of Dumbledore is grateful that Snape took it upon himself to come to him, he has a better chance of being able to protect them this way. On the other hand, with Voldemort wanting to possibly put the last part of his soul inside Hermione's unborn child, this could be proven as rather difficult.

'I don't know what to do.' Snape buried his head in his hands. This is the first time Dumbledore has seen Severus like this since the day he begged for forgiveness for becoming a Death Eater. He truly did care for the girl. And he also truly believes that the child is his when nobody really knows.

'All we can do is wait, Severus.' Unfortunately, there is not much that can be done until the worst that could happen, happens.

* * *

Hermione was 4 books deep in her studies when she felt a sharp burn on her arm... 'shit' was all that she muttered out before scrambling to her feet, grabbing what she needed and legging it to the gates of Hogwarts before changing in her usual spot and disapperating.

Hermione rushed into the manor and managed to compose herself before entering the main room. The first thing Hermione spotted was Lucius sat at the table, Voldemort at the end.

'Ah, Miss Granger.' Voldemort gestured to the seat opposite Lucius. 'We have a few things to discuss' his voice still sent chills down Hermione's spine. As she sat, she locked eyes with Lucius for a brief moment. She tried to read them but she couldn't, but she didn't like what she was seeing.

* * *

As Lucius looked into Hermione's eyes, he was thinking over the situation. Lucius had a plan... And it was not the kindest of plans. He is, after all, too self-centred to be considerate of other's feelings. However, seeing Miss Granger with child has got his mind to thinking. This is a perfect opportunity for him to gain The Dark Lord's upmost trust. He knew that there was no way in hell that Snape would confess to sleeping with his student, and if there was a relationship there, how would The Dark Lord trust that they're not plotting something, for he doesn't know what could be happening with the two of them whilst at Hogwarts, for him not to hear? It would seem mysterious indeed. They'd be asking for their own deaths. All Lucius would have to do is say how the Mudblood forced herself upon him but he did not turn her down purely because of how aroused he was by her power for a muggleborn. The Dark Lord would care not for as long as there is a powerful foetus growing inside of her, and Lucius would happily take claim to that, even if the child is not his. They still slept with each other after all, that much is true.

And he plan... He had followed through with.

'It has come to my attention that you, Miss Granger, could be the answer to my final... Predicament.' Voldemort's ice cold voice snapped Lucius back to attention.

Hermione gulped. _God please, no. He hasn't told him. Please. Fuck. Shit!_

'Lucius has informed me that you have managed to conceive.'

 _Well, that answers that then. Shit_

'Stand.'

Hermione stood slowly, she wanted to just run. That's it. He thinks it's Lucius' baby and he's going to make her unborn child a part of him. She felt sick, more sick than what the morning sickness has been doing to her already.

Voldemort's snake-like eyes travelled from Hermione's face down to her stomach.

'Ah yes.' A smirk appeared on Voldemort's face. Hermione instantly regretted everything and wanted to kill Lucius. She could sense the triumph wreaking from Lucius. Voldemort stood and made his way around the table to Hermione and placed his long, boney fingers on her stomach over her Death Eater robes. He closed his eyes and breathed in slowly. '14 weeks, strong heartbeat, a baby girl.'

 _How the fuck did he do that!?_ So many emotions were running through Hermione right now she thought she was going to collapse.

Voldemort opened his eyes, his hand still lingering on her baby bump.

'She is going to be the strongest witch in this History of the Wizarding World, Miss Granger.' Voldemort whispered. 'You are carrying the child that is going to carry my soul. As strange a concept as it sounds, but when my spell is cast...' Voldemort removed his hand at this point and turned to Lucius. 'The child will hold no DNA from you, Lucius, for mine will power over yours as if it were I that conceived the child with Miss Granger.'

Hermione swayed and had to grip onto the chair in front of her to stop her from collapsing. Lucius' face dropped, his plan had failed.

'You will, of course, be rewarded for the part that you played, Lucius. You will aid in protecting the child.' Lucius blatantly cared not for the child, but being held responsible for the life of the most powerful witch in history, as well as Voldemort's child, was a big deal. Lucius all but nodded. _Ah well, this may mean more time spent with Granger_.

He had a weird obsession over the girl.

'Now, Miss Granger.' Voldemort pulled out a tiny vial from inside of his robes.

'You must drink this. It is the first stage of the spell. There is but a small dose of my DNA within this potion, the beginning of the baby becoming mine.' Hermione shuddered inwardly. 'If your body reacts well and the baby survives the small amount of my power that will be entering both your body and the foetus' blood stream as she develops, then the full spell will be cast within 2 weeks time, and it will be a ceremony. A day that will go down in history. Where we witness the final stage of your unborn child becoming the future ruler. It is your duty to remain healthy, and to let no harm come to yourself or to this child. As soon as the spell is cast and the baby survives, you will both be under my full protection. Nobody will touch you. Nobody will harm you. Nobody will lay a finger on your head whilst you are carrying the child. Do I make myself clear?'

Hermione just wanted to scream, but instead nodded. There was nothing she could do. If she ran, he'd kill her and her baby instantly. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place. And by God what would she tell Snape...

Voldemort gently placed the vial between Hermione's lips and tilted her chin with his other hand to usher her to drink it. The cold liquid travelled down her throat as she swallowed. She felt an odd tingling sensation, but nothing more. She was so numb, trying to take in what is going on. All she can do is give into it. She looked down at her small bump. _I'm so sorry..._

Voldemort stepped back, an actual smile on his face. Something that has never been seen before. Lucius was astounded.

'If the child does not survive due to your neglect...' Voldemort's smile quickly faded, fire in his eyes. 'I will take your life.'

'Yes, my Lord.' Hermione did her best to hide the shakiness in her voice.

Voldemort left without another word, Lucius stared at Hermione.

'So... I'm your guardian now?'

Hermione walked right up to Lucius, her hands clenched in fists. She brought her hand up, leaned back and with all her mite swung forward and punched Lucius in the face, instantly breaking his nose. She spat on him for good measure, knowing Lucius can't retaliate. Lucius fell to the floor clutching his nose.

'Fuck you, you piece of shit.'

And with that, she left to return to Hogwarts.

* * *

Upon arriving at Hogwarts, Hermione instantly went to the dungeons, and knocked on her Potion's Master's door.

'I am busy. Return within an hour.' Snape's cold voice snapped. Hermione rolled her eyes and barged into the office. Snape was hunched over a load of papers that he was marking, his head instantly snapped up, about to scold the trespasser when he realised who it was. Snape dropped his quill and stood. Hermione shut the door and sprinted over to Snape, jumping in for a hug. Snape froze for a second before wrapping his arms around her.

'Hermione?' Hermione said nothing, she just buried her face in his chest.

'I'm so sorry...'

Snape pulled Hermione back and placed his hands on her shoulders

'Whatever for?' Hermione just shook her head, went on her tiptoes and placed a gentle kiss on Snape's lips.

Snape brought his hand down to rest on Hermione's stomach. She instantly felt dizzy. She couldn't tell him. She just couldn't. She knows it isn't fair, but none of this is.

'I'll protect you both.' he whispered before kissing her again. Hermione's eyes watered up as she kissed him back.

Life isn't fair.


	14. Voldemort's Child

_Hi Guys! Another upload, I know!_

 _Usual Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me x_

* * *

 **Chapter 14 - Voldemort's Child**

2 weeks had passed, and what a long 2 weeks it was indeed. Hermione continued as usual, attending her classes, studying, seeing Snape when she could. Snape was still very much in the dark about everything, and to Hermione's wrong doing, Snape had grown very attached to the baby. A baby that he did not know was becoming Voldemort's child. Hermione hadn't experienced many side effects from the potion, if anything, it had helped with the pregnancy. No more sickness, dizziness, nausea. It was strange to say the least. Yet the tingling sensation in her stomach remained. Her bump was growing to be prominent to the point where she had to use concealment charms so that fellow students wouldn't question her. It had also been peaceful, 2 weeks of not being called. Snape did not question this, but he did find it odd that she hadn't been called in a fortnight. Obviously she knew that Voldemort was waiting until the 2 weeks was up, but it was bliss, and it helped also in the development of her's and Snape's relationship. Hermione had a few meetings with Dumbledore, had a tif with the lads for telling Dumbledore everything that was going on without her knowledge, but it was short-lived as she knew they were all just looking out for her. She was shocked to discover that Dumbledore did not question nor turn his nose up at her's and Snape's relationship. If anything, he was always asking how they were doing. He pried her a few times to tell Snape about the Lucius situation, but stopped as soon as he saw how worked up it got Hermione. They had discussed on many occasions as of what to do when the 2 weeks was up, but the only conclusions that could be reached thus far was just protection, to Hermione's annoyance.

Hermione was sat with Snape in his office as he sat at his desk organising lessons for that week, she was sub-consciously stroking her bump, whilst watching Snape. It was past curfew so they knew they wouldn't be disturbed. She found herself often waking up in Snape's bed most mornings from when she's dozed off whilst spending time with him in his quarters. Growing a child is exhausting after all. He'd always strip her of her clothing, put one of his night shirts on her, kiss her stomach, kiss her forehead, then tuck her in and climb into bed next to her. He'd always wake up before her the next day, always bring her a glass of fresh orange juice and run her a nice hot bubble bath and fix up whatever she was craving that morning. Most nights he'd even have to sneak a house elf in the kitchen for when she craved at ridiculous hours, to which Hermione hated. The whole SPEW malarkey and what not. But, alas, what her baby wanted, her baby got.

Hermione snapped out of her reminiscent thoughts when she heard Snape slam his quill down. 'Damn students. Why is it so hard to write a bloody essay on basic potions?' He rubbed his forehead in annoyance. Hermione giggled softly and stood up, walking (well, turning into more like a slight waddle) over to Snape. She kissed him on the top of his head and rested her head on his shoulder. 'I thought you didn't like know-it-alls' she cooed in his ear. Snape let out a deep laugh. Hermione loved his voice, his laugh, everything about him really.

Snape looked up at Hermione, about to make a sarcastic retort when both of their marks began to burn. 'Shit... 2 weeks is up...' Snape looked at her confused

'What did you just say?'

Hermione panicked. 'Nothing! We need to go, come on Se-' Just as she was about to start walking, Snape grabbed her arm gently and stood, stopping her in her tracks. Hermione turned and looked up at him nervously. 'What do you mean, Hermione?'

Hermione thought on the spot, stopping her hands from shaking 'He knew that me finding more information on the Horcruxes would take a while, because I had to help Harry to read into it and study it so he gave me 2 weeks to get as much information that I can on what Harry knows about destroying them.'

To Hermione's fortune, he believed it. He let go of her arm and noticed her shaking slightly. 'You're shaking...' Hermione clasped her hands together.

'It's just been a while and the whole baby situation... Hiding it and what have you.' Snape nodded, kicking himself that he'd been spending these two weeks enjoying Hermione's company that he forgot to think of what they're going to do about Voldemort finding out. She can't hide it forever. Well, to his knowledge he does not yet know.

Hermione was feeling nervous as hell. She wanted to enjoy these past 2 weeks with Snape because that may be the only time she'd get to do so after tonight.

* * *

There they stood, all of them in their Death Eater robes. It was a no mask occasion, Voldemort wanted to see the expressions on everybody's faces as they watch Hermione's unborn child become his. As Hermione entered the room, she wasn't surprised to see everyone stood in a circle, like some sort of ritual is about to happen, which in theory it kind of is...

Snape was confused as to what was going on to say the least, he is usually kept up to speed with the happenings of Voldemort's plans with him being one of Voldemort's most trusted followers. But only three people in the room knew what was about to happen. Lucius was stood by Voldemort's side, looking proud which did not come as a surprise to Hermione, but it did to Snape, more so because he had no idea what was going on and why it looked like Lucius was the right-hand man in whatever this is.

'Miss Granger...' Voldemort hissed tenderly. 'Please, come forward.' Hermione stepped in the middle of the circle. In Snape's mind, he thinks that this is probably just a summoning to update everyone on where Harry is up to concerning the Horcruxes.

Voldemort began to circle Hermione, his robe brushing past her as he did so. 'You are in immaculate condition, Miss Granger. I am impressed.' Hermione's breath was shaky, but she kept a straight face. 'Thank you, my Lord.' Snape was getting more and more confused by the minute.

'Now! My dear followers. Tonight is a very important night, and is one to remember for the rest of the years to come.' Hermione stared blankly ahead of her, trying hard to not look back at Snape.

'I have gathered you here today, because what you are about to witness, is history in the making.'

Voldemort came to a halt in front of Hermione and vanished her concealment charm. There were gasps in the room, Draco looked on in shock and Snape couldn't believe his eyes.

'No...' Snape whispered out, Draco noticed this but thankfully nobody else did. Draco glanced over at Snape, and for the first time, there was concern in his eyes.

 _How... HOW_!? Was all that was running through Snape's head. He knew he was about to witness what he thinks as HIS child become a part of the Dark Lord.

'Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy have done me a great favour.'

So many emotions happened in that moment. Narcissa gasped, Draco went red, Lucius was smiling, Bellatrix hissed, Hermione had closed her eyes tightly and bit her lip, and Snape actually let his guard down in the presence of Voldemort for the first time in his life since being a Death Eater. As Voldemort was going off on a tangent, Hermione opened her eyes and quickly glanced over her shoulder at Snape. And instantly regretted it.

Sadness, anger, disbelief, betrayal, confusion, hurt was written all over his face as he looked at the floor as if searching it for answers. He looked up and shot Lucius a death glare, to which Lucius retaliated with a wink. This infuriated him further. Snape then locked eyes with Hermione before looking away and composing himself. His fists clenched but his face straight and emotionless.

 _Fuck_

Snape knew he had to keep a clear head for now, but it felt as though his world was crumbling before him. He couldn't believe it.

Voldemort stopped when he was in front of Hermione, as he looked around the room, basking in the moment, fortunately for Snape, missing his moment of flood of emotions.

'Once this spell is cast, the sperm from the father has played its part in conceiving the child, however, this spell will override it, my soul will become DNA in the child's body, and thus, making the child mine, and Miss Granger will be carrying the most powerful witch that will ever walk this planet.'

It was like a million bricks kept hitting Snape in the gut. It went from him believing the child was his for 4 months, to discovering it might be his, to now discovering it won't be his at all. Not only that but Hermione is having a little girl... He could have had a daughter..

'2 weeks ago, Miss Granger took a potion in the presence of Lucius that contained a small sample of my DNA to see if the baby is strong enough to handle my power. And as we can see, she succeeded.' Lucius nodded his head smugly.

 _THAT WAS WHAT SHE MEANT. 2 WEEKS AGO SHE WAS WITH THAT BLONDE HAIRED BASTARD TAKING A POTION TO BEGIN THIS SHIT SHOW!_

Snape felt like he was going to lose it. He had so many questions and yet also a massive urge to murder Lucius and wipe that smug look off of the twat's face.

'After I have claimed the child as my own, nobody is to touch a hair on Miss Granger's head. Those that do, will be killed by my hand instantly. There will be no justifying your actions. She will be under my protection until the child is born. No harm is to come to Miss Granger or the child. We must keep them both safe.'

A lot of the Death Eaters groaned at the fact they have to protect Hermione but they also know she is growing their Master's baby inside of her.

Voldemort withdrew his wand from his sleeve and pointed it at Hermione's baby bump.

'To our future ruler.' Voldemort whispered, to which the rest of the Death Eater's repeated. Everyone but Snape. He couldn't watch.

Voldemort muttered a spell under his breath and a flash of blue and green flew out of his wand and directly at the centre of Hermione's stomach. Hermione closed her eyes and fell to her knees from the impact of the spell. Within 20 seconds the spell was complete. Hermione was slumped on the floor, exhausted, in pain and sweating. With another flick of his wrist, Voldemort cast a quick non-verbal spell, a protection charm, a golden ball surrounded her stomach before fading.

'Very good, Miss Granger.' Voldemort held his hand out for her to take. She did so without question and stood, losing her balance slightly but composed herself quickly.

'This. Is only the beginning.' Voldemort shouted, to which the circle of Death Eater's started chanting and cheering.

* * *

A few hours later, after a celebratory party was held at the manor, Hermione returned to Hogwarts. Exhausted wasn't the word. Snape left before the party. He congratulated his Master, received the 'watch over them both, Severus' speech before telling the Dark Lord that he had work to do back at the castle and leaving immediately. To Hermione's surprise, the Death Eater's were starting to... warm up to her since the ordeal. And not to mention the row that Narcissa had with Lucius. Lucius had given Hermione a kiss on the cheek before congratulating her, which knocked her sick, and Voldemort was catering to her every need through the use of Wormtail, which wasn't so bad, she hated the man after all. But she hated it all. Alas, the deed is done...

As Hermione made her way back into the castle, she found Dumbledore waiting for her. He nodded at her wordlessly, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. 'He is waiting for you. And he is rather upset...' Hermione sighed.

'Professor... I'm exhauste-'

'That I understand Miss Granger, you have been through a great ordeal. But you owe him this. And it is best to... as the muggle's say if I remember correctly... rip the plaster off now and get it over and done with. But whatever you do, try not to retaliate, you must stay calm for the sake of yourself and the-'

'The baby. I know.' she said flatly. Dumbledore sighed softly and led her to his office.

'This is where I depart. I will be back in an hour's time but take as long as you both need.' Hermione nodded and just as she reached for the door handle, Dumbledore's voice stopped her.

'And remember, Miss Granger... Love conquers all.' And with that, he walked away, leaving Hermione confused.

 _What?_

Hermione took a few deep breaths before opening the door to the headmaster's office. In she walked, and as the door closed behind her, there she saw Snape stood, his back to the door, looking at the copious amounts of paintings on the wall in front of him.

She was in two minds whether to stand in silence and to bask in it, or to break it. She went with the latter.

'Sever-' Just as she was about to say his name, Snape interrupted her, yet he did not turn around.

'You lied to me. You betrayed me. And you led me into false belief that the child was mine.'

Hermione didn't know what to say. The coldness in his tone was stinging her. Nothing she could say or do could make this better and she knew.

'When?'

'When what?' she asked, confused.

'When did you fuck Lucius?' He spat.

The bitter way he worded it stung Hermione even more. Yet she remained silent.

Snape turned his head slightly over his shoulder but not enough to see her.

'I asked you a question...'

She hated this. So much.

'Th-The day after I slept with you.' She stuttered.

Snape scoffed in disgust. He wasn't looking at her but she could sense the hurt he was feeling. Not to mention the anger.

'So you woke up... In my bed... Left... and went to sleep with Lucius fucking Malfoy.'

'Severus, it wasn't like tha-'

'It's Professor to you.' Hermione was taken back.

'I care not for your excuses, Miss Granger.' Her eyes began to water. She knew he was saying this because he wants her to hurt like she has hurt him.

Snape stood in silence again. Hermione decided to brave it and gingerly walked over to Snape. She lifted a shaky hand and went to place it on his shoulder, but before she could, Snape span around and grabbed her wrist in mid-air. His eyes were full of rage, his brows furrowed in a deep scowl, his grip around her wrist was tight. She was terrified.

'What was it then? You slept with me out of pity? After doing so you had to jump in bed with Lucius as quickly as you could to pretend like it never happened? Did it feel good, Miss Granger? Did you take pride in this?' Snape's voice was venomous. In all the years she has seen him angry and yelling at students, she has never seen him like this.

'No, I-' Snape just wasn't letting her get a word in.

'You then just so happen to fall pregnant and led me into a false sense that you are carrying MY child.' he roared and let go of her wrist and turned away again. He picked up a jar of sherbet lemons that were on Dumbledore's desk and launched it at the wall. Hermione watched as the jar shattered into pieces and the sweets bounced everywhere on the floor.

'You humiliated me. And you let me get attached to a baby that might not have even been mine! And not only that-' He turned back on Hermione, his hand twitching towards the wand that was hidden up his sleeve. This did not go past Hermione, as her eyes kept going from Snape to his sleeve. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, but at the same time, she knew he wanted her to hurt.

'You KNEW that the Dark Lord was going to make that baby HIS. You were sat playing happy fucking families with them both whilst I was here waiting for you, clueless. Waiting on your hand and foot. Catering to your EVERY need. Granted I'm supposed to be your protector, but I did that because I wanted to. Because I CARE. And what if that child WAS mine!? And you went and did that without saying a SINGLE. WORD.'

Hermione's eyes were brimming with tears.

'You defiled me. You betrayed me. You strung me along. You went behind my back. All whilst I was growing to love that unborn child.' Snape looked at her, she could see his eyes watering... This knocked her back completely. 'How could you...' He whispered so quietly she could only just hear it.

Hermione didn't know what to say, she hated herself, so fucking much. She's hurt him. And she's hurt him bad.

'I'm so sorry... I did-'

'I fucking love you.' Snape whispered before turning away for the last time.

Hermione was left speechless. She did not expect that at all.

'Sev-'

'Get. Out.' Hermione looked down at the floor

'But-' _I_ _love you too_ she thought as he interrupted her again.

'I said. Get. OUT' Snape roared as he slammed his fist against the wall in front of him.

Hermione sobbed, turned away and opened the door, leaving without saying another word. Dumbledore was at the bottom of the stairs as he watched Hermione run past him in tears. He shook his head lightly, and made his way past the griffin statue, up the stairs and into his office.

* * *

'You were hard on her, Severus.' Dumbledore said as he looked at the mess of his office. 'My dear boy.' He sighed as he flicked his wand, cleaning up the mess. Snape was slumped on the seat opposite the desk, his head on his arms that were resting on the desk. Dumbledore took a seat opposite him.

'There is no excusing what happened, Severus. But hopefully one day you can hear her out. There are reasons for her actions.'

Snape scoffed, which was muffled by his arms.

'She cares for you, Severus.'

Snape sat up at this point and shook his head.

'You are unbelievable, Albus.' He then stood and looked down at the Headmaster.

'It'll take some time for this all to sink in, Severus. But for now, you should rest.' Dumbledore spoke softly, as if he were speaking to the Severus he knew when he was but a young boy, a fresh Slytherin student. Snape rubbed his face with his hand before nodding in agreement.

'Headmaster.' He said as his farewell before leaving.

'Everything always works out in the end.' Dumbledore whispered before deciding to call it a night himself. It's going to be a very long and stressful few months ahead of them all.


	15. Comprehension

_On a roll with these updates now! Some more plot twists are on the way in this chapter..._

 _Usual Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me_

* * *

 **Chapter 15 - Comprehension**

Hermione has not been a fan of the past few days. Severus hasn't looked in her direction once since the fiasco in Dumbledore's office. But all she could do was just accept that what she had with Severus is now lost, and she only had herself to blame. She should have been honest with him from the get go.

Hermione, Ron and Harry were walking along a corridor, discussing the events that had happened.

'I just can't believe it, Hermione! You were blackmailed, and the whole baby situation...' Hermione's eyes instantly started to water, but she watched the floor as she walked so that her hair could cover her face, she felt guilty. Guilty for what she did to Severus, to the baby, and the fact that she's walking alongside her best friend whilst carrying the child of his enemy.

'He can't stay mad at you forever, the truth always comes out in the end, Herms. And when he finds it out maybe then he'll see sense.' Ron said as reassuringly as possible. But in Hermione's eyes, there was no reassuring her. Harry noticed how she was trying her best to hide her face as she walked. He walked a little ahead and came to a halt in front of Hermione, without saying a word he pulled her into a hug, gently stroking her hair as she closed her eyes and nuzzled her face into his shoulder. His hug lifted all of her problems for a split second. Hermione opened her eyes and saw Snape walking down the corridor, he made brief eye contact with her, which hasn't happened in a short while. He looked Harry and Hermione up and down and looked away, a small sneer on his face. He walked past them without a word.

'Fucking bastard.' Ron spat. He thought he said it quietly enough, unfortunately for him, Snape heard. Snape instantly came to a stand still and turned, his robe following his movements. Hermione and Harry broke the hug and turned to look at Snape. Hermione looked at him pleadingly but Snape refused to look at her again.

* * *

As Snape was doing his patrolling duties, of course he had to come across the Golden Trio. His plan was to ignore them, until he saw Potter and Granger hugging. For a long period of time. And he was playing with her hair. Something he used to do. All that ran through Snape's head was: _yet another Potter stealing the woman I love. Typical._

He unintentionally made eye contact with Hermione when he was briefly lost in thought. Something he instantly regretted. He could see she had been crying. Her eyes looking lost. His feelings for her hadn't faded, but a part of him wants to hate her, he'll look out for her as it's now under Dumbledore's and the Dark Lord's orders to protect her, but at a distant and only if completely necessary. Otherwise, he wants no association with the girl. What she had done was unforgivable.

As soon as Snape registered he had locked eyes with Hermione, he instantly looked away with a sneer, and continued his path, walking past them without a word. That was until he heard the Weasley boy's comment. As he stopped and turned, he made sure not to look at Hermione, although he could sense out of the corner of his eye that she was watching him.

'Care to repeat yourself, Mister Weasley?' Snape drawled, his tone sounding unfazed. However, Snape was very much fazed.

Hermione tried to cast Ron a look of _don't you dare say anything_ but Ron, of course, was angry. And his attention was completely on Snape.

'I think you heard... Professor.' Ron spat.

Snape's face turned from a sneer to instant rage. Ron was shaking with fury.

'You're a self-centred fucking arsehole who thinks he knows best!'

Snape took one long stride forward and grabbed Ron by the scruff of the shirt, his nose touching his

'How. Dare. You.'

Ron shoved Snape and was about to raise his fist before the sound of Hermione collapsing to the floor and Harry shouting 'STOP IT' made them both snap out of it. Harry was kneeling besides Hermione. Snape looked over and watched her, her left hand clutching at her stomach as her right hand was clutching at Harry in a death grip before her eyes rolled back and she slumped against Harry as she fainted.

'The baby! Hermione, I'm so sorr-'

'Ron, shut up, she needs help and she needs it now!' Snape was in a state of shock, he didn't know what to do, he hated that it has had to take for this to make him realise the stress that this has all put onto Hermione, to see that she is hurting too... And as much as he couldn't forgive her, he needed to keep her and the baby safe. And with that, he pushed the boys aside without a word and scooped Hermione up into his arms, just like the first time Snape was there when Hermione came back from being punished by Voldemort

'Get the fuck off-'

'RON! This is about Hermione, just let him do what he needs to do.' Harry said as he pulled at Ron's arm to stop him from reaching out to grab Snape.

Snape whisked off without a word, rushing to get Hermione to the hospital ward.

* * *

A few hours later, Hermione stirred. She opened her eyes slowly, slightly confused at first as she stared up at the ceiling of the hospital wing, the memory of what happened earlier slowly coming back to her. She shot up in a panic. Madam Pomfrey came rushing over to her and gently pushed her back to a lying position.

'Take it easy! You need to rest, my dear.' She said sternly

'But-'

'The baby is fine, Miss Granger. You were both under a lot of stress. You need to try and stay calm, for both of your sakes.'

Hermione nodded and rubbed her forehead, feeling a slight headache brewing.

'Professor Snape brought you here, don't worry dear, Albus has already told me what has been going on, just in case you need my help.'

Hermione nodded her head, sighing softly.

'Where is Professor Snape?'

Madam Pomfrey looked at her sorrowfully.

'He left as soon as he got you here.'

Hermione nodded, feeling her heart sink slightly.

'Rest.' Madam Pomfrey said in a very motherly-like fashion.

* * *

When Snape had taken Hermione to the Hospital Wing and left, all he could feel was guilt. He made it back to his office, thankfully not bumping into the dunderheads Potter and Weasley. He sat down at his desk and noticed a letter placed on there. He opened it, and instantly gritted his teeth at recognising Lucius' handwriting.

 _Dear Severus,_

 _The Dark Lord is not happy, the protection spell he placed on Miss Granger alerts him for when she and the baby may possibly be in danger._

 _He requires Miss Granger to be brought to my manor immediately, where she is to remain here under the Death Eater's protection and for the Dark Lord to keep a close eye on Miss Granger and his unborn heiress. She will attend studies when the Dark Lord sees it fit to and will return to the manor as soon as her lessons are over. Even though you have failed on your duties already to protect her and to allow no harm to come to her, however, you are to still keep an eye on her for when she is at Hogwarts._

 _You were his most trusted follower, Severus, but you have let him down, and you have allowed harm to come to his child._

 _I would be careful if I were you from here-on out._

 _Sincerely,_

 _L.M_

Snape let out a roar. He stood and launched a book that was on his desk across the room. He tore the letter up and threw it into the fire before storming to Dumbledore to tell him everything.

* * *

'There is nothing I can do.' Dumbledore was stood, watching Snape pace his office.

'I am getting rather tired of hearing that, headmaster.' Snape spat.

Dumbledore merely watched him.

'Is the girl not going through enough that you had to fight with Mister Weasley in front of her?'

'He started-' Dumbledore held his hand up, stopping him.

'He is a student, Severus.' Snape sighed in anger.

'For as long as she is carrying that child, Severus, we must abide by what the Dark Lord says. His spell prevents us from doing anything.'

Snape shook his head.

'So what? We let Lucius play father whilst the Dark Lord is off on duties!?'

Dumbledore tutted. 'I understand your vendetta against him, Severus, but what needs to be done must be done.'

Severus scowled at the older wizard.

'Damn you, Albus.' Snape turned on the spot and began to walk out of the office.

'She needs you, Severus.' Severus stopped for a second before shaking his head again and leaving.

Dumbledore slumped himself down on his seat, took his spectacles off, placed them gently on his desk and pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

* * *

Two days after the incident, Hermione was sat in the library of Malfoy Manor. She was lying down on the sofa, her head on the arm of the chair as she looked up at the ceiling and sighed. Just as she thought things couldn't get any worse she now has to be babysat. She hated herself to the point that she didn't care anymore. She was slowly giving up and caving in to everything that was going on. She cared for her unborn child, she loved the baby more than anything, but that meant having to love a part of Voldemort. And that is what complicates things.

Hermione let out a sigh and sat herself up, moving was proving to become rather difficult. She was over halfway with her pregnancy, and she was already fed up with being pregnant. Since being a little girl she had dreamt up her future and having children, never in her wildest dreams did she imagine it being anything like this.

Lucius came walking into the library. She rolled her eyes. She hated that man more than Voldemort himself.

'The Dark Lord wishes to see you.' He offered a hand to help her stand but she ignored it, pushing herself up off of the sofa, scoffing at Lucius and began to walk out of the library. Lucius merely shrugged and followed her.

 _Prick_ she thought to herself.

Voldemort was stood at the top of the stairs that led down to the entrance. Oh, how she wanted to push him down them and just be done with it. He didn't scare her as much anymore now that she knew no harm could come to her. He did still, of course, inflict some fear in her.

'Miss Granger.' Voldemort hissed.

Hermione nodded her head. 'My Lord.'

'How are you?'

 _Is Voldemort asking ME how I am?_ She almost wanted to laugh at the obscurity of it all.

'Well, my Lord. Thank you.' Voldemort nodded and looked over at Lucius.

'Leave us for a moment, Lucius.' Lucius nodded and with a mumbled 'My Lord' he left.

Voldemort walked towards Hermione and placed his hand on her stomach. She hated how often that was happening.

'All healthy, you are doing well, Miss Granger.' He said in an all too patronising tone as he removed his hand, but it also held sincerity. This was all very strange for Hermione. Voldemort did not have the capability to feel, she knew that, everybody knew that, yet it felt as though the Dark Lord was showing a caring side after all. He didn't even have to have anything to do with her until the child was born, because he has enough people watching over her. Yet he still took time out of his busy plotting schedule to check on them both. It was like some sort of parallel universe she was living in. Yet with the given circumstances, she couldn't complain. It was as if she was interacting with Tom Riddle... As if this child was bringing his more human side out... Of course, wanting the child to be his horcrux isn't very human like, but there was something she couldn't put her finger on...

'You have served me better than all of my followers combined, Miss Granger.' Voldemort's voice was... Soft?

She also noticed how he had stopped calling her "Mudblood", which as well, she couldn't really complain about.

'I am here to serve you, My Lord.' And as Hermione was about to courtesy, Voldemort placed his finger under her chin to stop her and to have her look up at him.

'You are carrying my child, Miss Granger. No need for such formalities. You have proved your loyalties enough. Come, I have something for you.'

Hermione was bewildered to say the least, however, she followed by the side of Voldemort as they both walked in silence until they reached a table at the corner of the room. Here, Voldemort nodded towards a tiny pocket-sized chest, golden with a green clasp, silver patterns covered the chest, each pattern hand graved. It was truly beautiful.

'Open it.' Voldemort commanded, but not in his usually harsh tone.

Hermione picked up the box and opened it. Inside the box was a ring. It was rose gold, the pattern made so it were two small pieces of rose gold intertwined, in the gaps of the pattern were three small diamonds that shone in the light. There was a strong power to the ring, there was no denying. It was utterly breathtaking. Hermione looked up at Voldemort confused.

'This, Miss Granger...' He delicately took the ring out of the box '...Is my heirloom. It will be passed to the child when she comes of age and finds a willing suitor, and will continue when she eventually has her own offspring, and so on and so forth.'

Hermione almost choked. This is getting far too personal... An heirloom!? From Voldemort!?

'I put this ring together myself, all by magic of course. The first diamond represents protection, the second diamond represents commitment, and the third diamond represents...'

He took Hermione's left hand in his own and slid the ring onto her ring finger. It fit perfectly. It was strange, it was as if she was getting engaged to Lord Voldemort, the idea almost made her freak out before Hermione suddenly felt a shiver run down her spine. Her entire body felt different, like it had been taken over. For a brief second she felt empty, and then the next she felt... emotionless, dark... She closed her eyes and let her body succumb to the magic coursing from the ring to her finger to the rest of her body. Voldemort watched on in awe, there was a lot of dark magic in this ring, and how well she has reacted to it, he underestimated her slightly, for she has already taken on a lot of his power. It took a lot for someone to amaze the Dark Lord, but Hermione had gone above and beyond. He could not have found a better witch to carry out his final mission of baring the last part of his soul. Her entire body glowed golden before fading. As her eyes opened, they briefly flashed red before going back to normal. Voldemort smirked as he finished his sentence.

'...Power.'

Hermione saw his smirk and matched it with her own.

Voldemort knew her strength, he wants his child to be as powerful as possible, but he also wanted to test the waters with Hermione's powers, he just needed to break that barrier, and that ring does so. He had grown to admire Hermione. She had passed every test he has put her thorough and has shown herself like none of the others. She intrigued him. She was now his most trusted follower, and she is also now the second most powerful person on the planet... Even more powerful than Dumbledore... But that will be something that she will come to discover.

Hermione raised her hand to admire her new ring, tiny sparks jumped from the ring wrapping around Hermione's fingers as she continued to smirk.

'My Queen.' Voldemort whispered to her sadistically as he placed his hand upon Hermione's bump once more.

Hermione let out a dark chuckle.

'My Lord.' As she, without falter, placed her hand on top of the Dark Lord's. The power coming from the three of them was incredible and Voldemort breathed in deeply.

This is what he wanted. And he was basking in it. The strongest witch by his side, carrying the future ruler.

'We are inevitable... Hermione.' Hermione looked at him, raised an eyebrow at the use of her first name. She stared into his snake-like eyes, and briefly saw the eyes of the young Tom Riddle before they flashed back. Her eyes widened momentarily.

Has she cracked He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named?


	16. Too Far Gone

_Usual Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me_

* * *

 **Chapter 16 - Too Far Gone**

Lord Voldemort was very happy with how things were coming along with Miss Granger. She had fully adjusted to the ring, and it was showing. It was like a completely new Hermione Granger. Her fellow Death Eaters were starting to actually like the girl, since seeing this new, more sinister side of her. Hermione would be by Voldemort's side most days, listening to his plans for the upcoming war, and his plans for when the child is born. He was even teaching her advanced lengilimency. It was a strange relationship that the two had created, one that nobody expected to happen. But it was an unbreakable bond that was being formed. Of course, Professor Snape had been too busy at Hogwarts to have yet witnessed Hermione and her current state.

Speaking of Hogwarts, Hermione was due back that day. Voldemort trusted that she was more than capable to handle herself for more than just the day and was allowing her to stay the night or two, depending on how she goes, and, to his surprise, she tried to protest, but Voldemort held up a hand informing her on how that could break the trust between her and Dumbledore or Harry Potter if she stayed away for long periods of time. Voldemort had converted Hermione, and he was liking it.

Hermione got herself ready to return to Hogwarts. Before leaving, Voldemort stopped her.

'Hermione, ensure that the ring remains on your finger. It is for you protection.' Voldemort said delicately

'My Lord, its represents my commitment to you. It shall never leave my being. You have my word.' Hermione purred. Voldemort smirked and extended his hand for her to take, he bowed his head. Yep, Lord Voldemort bowed to somebody else. Hermione couldn't believe it, but she wasn't going to argue with it.

'Stay safe, my Queen.' He hissed before sending Hermione on her way.

* * *

Hermione strolled into the common room where she saw Harry, Ron and Ginny. The three of them crowded her and pulled her into a massive hug. Hermione smiled warmly as she hugged them back, but a small part of her hated the closeness, for a split second she contemplated shoving them away but quickly shook the thought from her mind. The magic was clearly consuming her without her knowing. Unfortunately for Hermione, since putting the ring on, she's been living under a dark curse, one she can't control as it was taking control of her. Subsiding the old Hermione and brining out a new, dark, evil kind of Hermione.

'You've made it in time for dinner! I'm starving!' Ron stated has he patted his belly. Ginny rolled her eyes and slapped her brother's arm.

'You're such a pig!' She said with a giggle.

The 4 made their way to the Great Hall whilst they asked Hermione how she was doing and what she had been up to. She didn't share much, simply spoke about her and her baby's health. The 3 could easily notice that something was off, but it wasn't too obvious so they shook the thought.

As they took a seat at the Gryffindor table, Ron began piling his plate high with food. Hermione reached forward to grab a slice of bread when Ginny grabbed her wrist and stopper her. 'Ginny!' Hermione exclaimed.

'Hermione Jean Granger... What the bloody hell is this!?' Hermione yanked her wrist out of Ginny's grip.

'It's none of your damn business is what it is!' Hermione snapped. Ginny was taken back. Never before had Hermione shouted at her.

'Hermione... What's going on?' Harry asked concerned whilst Ron watched on with his mouth full of food.

Hermione stood up forcefully, slamming her hands down onto the table. 'I said. It's none of your business.' Hermione said through gritted teeth. Just as Ginny was about to respond, Hermione felt a presence behind her. She recognised that scent instantly and her eyes narrowed.

'Miss Granger... What is the meaning of this?' Snape's monotone voice still sent shivers down Hermione's spine, but with the magic coursing through her veins, her hatred of him was amplified. Hermione turned around slowly to face her Professor.

* * *

Snape couldn't believe his eyes. Hermione Granger snapping at one of her best friends. She'd only been gone a few days, what on earth had gone on for her to be acting out in such a manner. As Snape stood behind her and watched her turn to the response of his voice, he furrowed his brows in slight confusion. He had looked in Hermione's eyes numerous times, and yet this time, it was like there was nothing there. Her hazel eyes once filled with life, curiosity, caring, kindness, gentleness were now just... blank. Snape had a horrible feeling about this.

'Professor Snape.' Hermione snarled. Again, this surprised Snape.

'Come with me.' As Snape turned to walk out of the Great Hall, he heard Hermione bust out a single laugh. He turned his head and noticed she wasn't following him. He rolled his eyes.

'Miss Granger.' His voice rumbled through the Great Hall so loud it made everybody silent. You could hear a penny drop. Hermione put her tongue to her teeth in agitation, shook her head and began to walk out to follow Snape.

As they reached his office, Snape slammed the door behind him. Hermione stood, arms folded as she leaned against a column in his office.

'Nice of you to finally converse with me after all this time... Professor.' She drawled. Heavy sarcasm in her voice. Snape ground his teeth together. Trying not to get pissed off too early.

'What are you playing at, Granger?'

Hermione pushed herself off of the column she was leaning on and clasped her hands behind her back as she walked, the concealment charm firmly in place over her bump. She walked with a slight... seductive, so to put it, swing in her hips. Snape gulped lightly and watched her. Damn witch. Hermione did not stop until she was mere inches away from him. She unclasped her hands from behind her back and went to bring her left hand up to push a piece of hair out of his face when the shine of the diamonds on her ring caught his eye, he instantly caught her wrist in his hand. He noticed which finger the ring was on and almost threw up.

 _I swear if she is betrothed to Lucius fucking Malfoy I am going to-_

And as if she read his thoughts... which as far as Snape was concerned was impossible, Hermione responded to his sudden discovery.

'Beautiful, isn't it? Don't worry... I'm not about to become the next Mrs Malfoy. Could you imagine? Me as Draco Malfoy's step-mother!?'

Hermione began to laugh. Snape tightened his grip on her wrist which made her stop and pout.

'Now, now, Severus... You're hurting me.' She smirked at him. Snape pulled her closer to him, and through gritted teeth whispered in her ear

'I don't know what game you're playing at, Granger, but it ends. And it ends now.'

Out of nowhere, a power came from Hermione forcing Snape backwards to fall into his desk. He placed his hands out behind him to brace himself so he didn't fall. He looked up in shock as Hermione rubbed her wrist gently.

'May that be the last time you ever put your hands on me, Professor.' The tone in her voice, her actions, this... Sudden strength. This wasn't the Hermione he fell in love with! He didn't recognise her at all. Without waiting for a response, Hermione turned on her heel and left. She even opened the door with a swift movement of her hand. Wandless and wordless magic... What happened whilst she was away was a mystery to Snape, but a mystery he was willing to solve.

Just as Snape was composing himself, he heard a knock at the door. Without giving him chance to respond, Draco came rushing in.

'Professor, there's something I need to tell you... This is getting out of hand...'

Snape looked at him confused. Draco was staring at the floor, clearly anxious.

'Well! Spit it out, boy!'

'I told my father I saw you two together and he... heblackmailedhermioneintosleepingwithhimtokeepyoursecret.'

Snape couldn't keep up.

'Slow down you twit. You told your father what!?'

Draco took a deep breath and decided to brave it. He looked up at Snape.

'I told my father about you two. I saw you both after curfew in the corridor whilst I was hidden in an alcove. I caught Granger as she took a walk the morning after, I knew she came from your chambers, so I informed my father... He blackmailed Hermione into sleeping with him so your secret would remain safe. I didn't think things would progress this far, and that my father would... Would do something like what he has done, Professor, I am so sor- OOPF' Draco was cut off and instantly winded as Snape charged forward and shoved Draco full force up against the wall, pinning him there, his wand pointed under Draco's chin. Draco whimpered in fear.

'Dumbledore was fucking right! She had her reasons... and it was ALL YOUR FAULT!' He roared.

'If you weren't my student and a member of my house I swear to Salazar himself I'd curse you until you couldn't remember your fucking name.' Snape's voice was a low, dangerous whisper. Draco was shaking.

'Now, if you don't mind, I have somewhere to be.' Snape dropped Malfoy and he sank to the floor. Just as Snape was about to storm off, wand still in hand, Draco yelled after him.

'WAIT! There's one more thing!' Snape stopped.

'The ring... th-the ring was given to her b-by the Dark Lord. It's made of da-dark magic. It's taken control of her. I fear the power may kill her...' Draco had originally hated Granger, that was a granted, but after everything that had happened, he couldn't help but feel guilt. He took it too far, and it was affecting a lot of people. And he cared for Snape more than his own father.

Snape left without saying a word, his hand gripped so tightly around his wand that his knuckles were white.

Snape was out for blood.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was walking down the corridor when she saw Snape practically race around the corner.

'Professor Snape!' Her thick Scottish accent called out to him, yet he did not stop.

'Professor Snape, stop this instant.' Snape came to a halt.

'I have matters to attend to, Minerva.'

McGonagall shook her head and tutted.

'Put your wand away, this is a school not a duelling zone and you are a teacher not a bloody Auror!' Snape sneered and continued his journey out of the castle. McGonagall rolled her eyes and left him to it. _He's always had a temper, that man._

* * *

Snape rocked up to Malfoy Manor unannounced. He journeyed directly to Lucius' study. The door was open so he walked right in. Lucius was sat reading when he heard the unannounced guest. He stood from his chair and turned, just before he said anything, he felt a blow to his face. Snape had punched him. And he put all of his mite into it. Lucius stumbled and fell to the floor against his desk.

'What the-'

Snape grabbed him up off the floor and leaned his back on the table, Snape's wand was at his throat, his other hand scrunched up in Lucius' long, blonde hair, yanking his head to look up at him as he watched the fresh, red liquid gush out of Lucius' now broken nose.

'You. You forced Hermione to sleep with you. DIDN'T YOU!?'

'Well, if you ask me, she rather enjoyed it.' Lucius smirked, the blood treacled from his nose down to his teeth, covering them and staining them an ugly red.

Snape forced Lucius up by his hair and shoved him up against the wall, bringing his knee up to the blonde's stomach. 'She'll never love you!' Lucius shouted out, his voice jolted by the impact of Snape's knee, before he keeled over as he took 4 blows to the gut from Snape's knee. Snape decided to do it the muggle way, because that's what he deserved. And oh did it make Snape feel better.

Snape then threw him to the ground and got on top of him, putting his wand away in his sleeve, he began to punch Lucius in the face ruthlessly.

'YOU'

Punch

'FUCKING'

Punch

'BASTARD'

Punch.

Lucius was gargling on his blood and coughing it up. Snape stood and looked down at Lucius, he muttered a spell to stop Lucius from being able to later use any form of healing charm or potion. Snape gave him one last kick to the gut before leaving his bloody, beat body curled up on the floor.

Lucius lay there in complete pain, he used what was left of his hoarse voice to call out for his house elf who came to whisk him away and clean him up. Snape really had done a number on him.


	17. Could this be the Beginning of the War?

Usual _Disclaimer: Plot belongs to me. Characters are owned by J.K. Rowling x_

* * *

 **Chapter 17 - Could this be the beginning of the war?**

News of Hermione being 'engaged' spread throughout the school rather fast. The ring was not something that could be missed. Students whispered amongst themselves whenever Hermione walked through the corridors, but they quickly stopped whenever Hermione threw a nasty glare their way. One that had _shut up or I'll kill you_ written all over it. Hermione was rather enjoying this new power she had. She felt almost unstoppable. Even some of the Slytherin students were starting to fear her.

Hermione was on her way to Potion's class, she was running slightly late, but she didn't care. She entered the classroom, where everyone was already sat at their tables, all eyes on Hermione when she walked in, including that of the Potion's Master, who was stood at the front, his eyes watching her every move as she walked in and sat down next to Potter and Weasley, who both kept their head down. No apology from her for her tardiness. Nothing. She got the required books out of her bag and slumped her bag down on the floor.

'Miss Granger... How nice of you to finally join us.' He snarled.

Hermione looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

'20 points from Gryffindor for your tardiness. And a further 10 points for your disruption of my class.' Still, Hermione said nothing. She just shrugged.

Snape gritted his teeth and began with his class. His eyes kept unintentionally wandering to the ring on her finger and the power it must hold. She needed to take it off, but it was a matter of how. It wouldn't be that simple. Especially considering it is a ring that the Dark Lord himself created.

As Snape give the class instructions for that day's practical, a simple Pepperup Potion, he began to walk around the classroom to inspect the student's progress. Hermione's table was closest to his desk so he inspected that table first. He turned his nose up at Neville's potion almost instantly.

'Neville! You're supposed to only heat it on medium for 10 seconds before allowing it to brew!' Snape was stood behind Hermione. He couldn't keep up with the amount of times he has informed her to NOT help Neville during his lessons. Hermione felt Snape's presence and she rolled her eyes.

'I'm finding it difficult to concentrate with you looming over me, Professor. Is there something interesting about the back of my head that requires you to stand there and stare at it? I can tell you the hair products I use if that is what you're waiting for?' Hermione said irritably, heavy sarcasm in her voice. Ron and Seamus both let out a snort, Harry was trying to hold in his laughter that much that he almost had tears streaming down his face. Snape clenched his fists in anger. The ignorant Know-It-All.

'Detention for your cheek, Granger.' Hermione rolled her eyes. As Snape went to move to the next table, he heard Hermione muttering.

'It was only a bloody suggestion.' To which Harry burst out laughing this time. He couldn't hold it in. Snape decided to use all his will to ignore it, he knew this wasn't her, and he wasn't about to feed whatever it was controlling Hermione.

As Snape calmed himself down, he started praising the Slytherin students, of course, until he got to Draco. Draco didn't dare look up at Snape. 'How's your father?' Snape whispered to him. Draco gulped but remained silent. His hands shaking as he tried to crush his Bicorn Horn. Instead he slipped and sent it flying across the classroom, hitting Hermione in the head. Hermione yelped and clutched at her head, instantly turning around.

'Malfoy, you prick!' Hermione yelled as her eyes flashed dangerously. Snape panicked. Harry and Ron's potions were in the 30 minute brewing process when they saw what happened, but didn't dare intervene.

Hermione ignored her potion and went running towards Draco. Draco instantly coward and Snape grabbed Hermione's arm before she managed to reach him, turning her around so that her back was to him, restraining her arms behind her back and holding her against his chest. As Hermione squirmed against him with her new-found strength, Snape managed to keep her in his bare grip.

'Miss Granger, calm down!' Hermione started to squirm more. She was getting even more angry.

 _Damn witch, keep squirming like that and- STUDENT, SEVERUS!_ Snape instantly shook the inappropriate thoughts from his head.

'Let me go!' She shouted. Her classmates watched on. Harry and Ron were trying to control her potion that had started overflowing and spilling out of her cauldron.

'Malfoy, I'm going to fucking kill you!'

Snape was a lot taller and a lot stronger than Hermione, but something in that ring was making it incredibly difficult for Snape to keep her in his grasp. Snape thought of one thing that might calm her down, but it was a risk that could piss her off more, but it was the only thing he could think of.

Snape leaned down, his lips touching her ear as he breathed out as softly as he could 'Hermione...'

To Snape's surprise, it worked. Hermione instantly loosened and let out a deep breath. Something in his voice calmed her. Something in his tone temporarily brought back the normal Hermione. Snape gave it a few seconds before letting her go.

'Class dismissed!' He shouted as he saw the shock in his student's faces.

Hermione went to grab her bag but Snape grabbed hold of her arm again.

'Not so quick, Miss Granger.' Hermione sighed, her guard going up again almost instantly. Harry and Ron had just finished cleaning up the mess of her potion before they packed up, looked at Hermione, and then left without a word.

* * *

Hermione was sat at the table she was originally brewing her potion at and waited for Snape to start speaking. Snape stood opposite her, his arms folded.

'Miss Granger, care to explain what in Merlin's beard is going on?'

Hermione frowned up at him, as if her behaviour was normal, she replied 'I have no idea what you are on about, Professor.'

Snape's eye twitched, he was getting impatient. He unfolded his arms and placed his hands on the table that she was sat at, and leaned forward, his face mere inches away from her.

'Probably just hormones.' Hermione shrugged. Snape scoffed, then looked back down at her ring.

'Miss Granger... That ring. I don't think it's safe for you to wear.'

This offended Hermione greatly to Snape's surprise. She stood up with such force her stool toppled over behind her.

'And who are YOU to say!?' Snape stood up straight and walked around the table to stand in front of her.

'Hermione... This isn't you! This isn't you at all.'

'You're talking nonsense.' Hermione hissed.

'It's blinding you!'

Hermione went to shove past him but Snape was always faster. He grabbed Hermione by the waist, span her to face him and crashed his lips to hers. Hermione went to push him away at first but she melted into the kiss. As their lips moved in rhythm, Hermione gently bit down on his bottom lip. 'Severus...' She moaned against his mouth. Snape pulled away, resting his head against hers. He then for a brief second saw the original shine in her eyes come back. But it quickly left, her eyes flashed and she shoved him away.

'Draco told me everything... What happened with Lucius... Hermione I'm sorr-' Hermione let out a dark laugh.

'You think I give a fuck!?' Snape stood there, his eyes widened.

'So what? Think you could try and get me back into bed now? Am I all interesting now I'm carrying the Dark Lord's child?' Hermione spat.

'Hermione, no that's not-'

'ENOUGH!' Hermione held her hand up, causing a few glass jars to shatter in the room. Snape pulled his teaching robe up to shield him from the shards. When the glass stopped shattering, he pulled his robe back down and looked at Hermione, sadness in his eyes, mixed with shock and slight fear.

'Hermione... Please take the ring off...' Snape pleaded with her.

'You had your chance.' She spat before turning on her heel and leaving.

Snape ran a hand through his hair. He cracked her briefly, he broke down her wall for a split second.

He started pacing the classroom.

 _Perhaps deep down she loves me... and that's what is trying to crawl its way through to break this dark magic consuming her... But only when I give her that push to do so... Damn it Severus... THINK!_

Just as Snape whipped his wand out to clean up the glass shards on his classroom floor, his left arm burned.

 _Oh for fuck sake!_

* * *

There they all sat, around the long table in the good old main room in Malfoy Manor. Snape was getting sick of seeing the place. One thing he was delighted to see though was Lucius, his nose blatantly crooked from when Snape broke it, his eye black and swollen shut, his cheek bruised, his hand clutching at his side where his broken ribs are as he tried to hide his winces of pain. _Not so pretty now, ay, Malfoy?_ Snape looked at him smugly as he took his seat.

Hermione came walking in, she did not walk to her seat, instead she walked to stand behind where Lord Voldemort sat. Her hand stroking the back of his chair before coming to a halt next to his seat. Voldemort stood gracefully, moving aside to let Hermione take his seat.

 _What the..._ Snape couldn't believe it.

'My, my, Lucius. What on earth happened to your face!?' Hermione commented, Lucius looked away blushing.

'Come.' Hermione gestured her finger indicating for him to come to her. Lucius obeyed and stood, walking to where Hermione sat, he bowed his head towards Voldemort as he passed him. The Dark's Lord's hand resting on the chair as if it were ready to strike if anything happened to Hermione. Lucius stopped when he was next to where she sat.

'Closer.' She whispered. Lucius kneeled as Hermione moved her face closer to inspect him. Snape looked away, he hated Lucius being anywhere near her. It made him want to throw up every time and made him want to beat him up all over again. He regained his composure and watched Hermione. Hermione raised her hand, and closed her eyes, her hand gently touching Lucius' cheek. He hissed in slight pain.

 _Nope. Stop touching him. Stop it. Stop it now._

Hermione's eyes opened. 'A strong spell was cast on you, stopping you from being able to heal in any magical way, am I correct?' Lucius nodded, transfixed with his close proximity to Granger. He just wanted to kiss her...

Hermione closed her eyes again and delicately traced her fingers from his nose, up around his swollen eye, down his cheek bone, until she reached his jawline. The Death Eaters, including Snape, watched in awe.

 _Impossible..._

Voldemort watched with a glimpse in his eye.

'Who did this to you?' Hermione whispered. Lucius raised an eyebrow. She already had an idea who it was, and Lucius' reaction confirmed it.

His face was completely healed. Hermione removed her hand from his face, Lucius let out a shaky breath, craving for her touch again.

'Stand.' Hermione commanded. As Lucius stood, Hermione traced her hand down his chest, along his broken ribcage. Lucius shuddered and let out a gasp as his ribs fixed themselves. Hermione pulled her hand away for the final time. Lucius felt brand new. He looked down at Hermione and held his hand out for her to take.

'May I?' Hermione nodded and placed her hand in his. Lucius leaned down and placed a gentle kiss upon her hand.

'Thank you, my Queen...'

 _Queen!? What the FUCK have I missed!?_

'She is rather spectacular indeed, Lucius.' Voldemort commended as Lucius locked eyes with Hermione a little longer than he should have done, in Snape's opinion, before he walked proudly back to his seat, flashing an evil grin towards Snape.

 _Dead. You. Are. Dead._

'Shoulda kept 'im how he was' Bellatrix snarled.

Voldemort began to pace around the table, ignoring Bellatrix's comment, putting everyone on edge. Everyone except Hermione.

'Now, as we can see, Miss Granger is proving to be growing stronger and more powerful. You may have noticed the ring she bestows upon her finger.' Hermione smirked as she raised her hand, flashing the ring in the light.

Lucius' face dropped slightly, which did not go unnoticed by Snape.

'She has beyond proven her commitment to me. The ring is a sentimental piece of her consistent commitment. With this, she is untouchable. Originally, I was only going to be keeping her safe during the pregnancy. But she has proved herself too much for me to just discard her after the birth of the child. This ring could break her magical barriers that prevent her from using her full power, making her just as powerful as me. And due to this...' Voldemort came to a stand still behind Hermione's chair, placing his cold hand upon her shoulder.

'... She will rule by my side when the child is born.' Hermione smiled proudly.

The Death Eater's applauded. Well, this is new knowledge to Snape, she had won over the Death Eater's behind closed doors too... None of this would be happening if it weren't for that damn ring!

'Before this meeting is dismissed, Severus... You are to remain behind. Everyone else, you may leave.' Snape looked up at Voldemort, confusion in his eyes. Lucius chuckled as he stood and walked away.

Hermione sat back in her chair as Voldemort walked over to where Snape was sat.

'Now, Severus. It is to my knowledge that you are the reason why harm was brought to Hermione and the child whilst she was at Hogwarts. Am I correct?'

Snape showed no emotion, he put his guard up as he always did as a Death Eater.

'Yes, my Lord.'

'And is it also correct that you caused harm to Lucius as well?' Snape nodded slowly.

'Yes, my Lord.' Voldemort tutted.

'I trusted you, Severus. Hermione?' Hermione stood up.

'I'll leave him to you. Punish him as you see fit. I trust you won't hesitate. Show him what your new powers can do.'

Snape swallowed

 _I already know..._

Hermione nodded enthusiastically.

'Good girl.' Voldemort whispered before leaving.

There was no other way to say it... Snape was shitting himself.

* * *

Hermione walked up to Severus, grabbed him by the arm, forced him to stand and disapparated them to the dungeons of the manor. Hermione waved her hand in the air, causing an invisible force to shove Severus onto his knees and keep him there. With another swift flick of her wrist, his hands wear clasped behind his back via an invisible bound.

'Hermione...'

Hermione began to circle him.

'Now, now, Half-Blood Prince... Don't make me gag you.' Hermione taunted. Severus remained silent then. Hermione stood behind him and leant down, her brown, curly hair brushing against his cheek. It sent a violent shiver down his spine. She knew the effect she had on him and she was going to use that to her advantage.

'What should I do to you first...' She whispered seductively in his ear. She placed a gentle kiss on his earlobe, which sent another shiver down Severus's spine before she stood and walked around so that she was facing him.

'Perhaps I should do to you what you did to Lucius? Or... Perhaps I should use your own spells against you? Which would you prefer?' The sadistic tone in Hermione's voice was making Severus' stomach turn.

'Hermione, this isn't you, please... Don't do this!' Hermione back-handed Severus' face, hard. His hair came to cover his face from the impact as he stared at the wall, his breathing heavy.

'You hurt me, Severus.' She said in a playful pout. 'You pulled on my heart strings. And now, I have you at my mercy.' She let out an evil cackle.

Severus blew the hair out of his face and moved his head so that it was facing Hermione again.

Hermione clicked her fingers, which caused Severus to keel over in agony. Not once had she yet pulled out her wand, but whatever wandless magic she was using, it was dark. Severus has never screamed during a punishment, but he had never felt a pain like this before. He cried out. Hermione made a circle motion with her hand and closed it into a fist, which made it stop.

Severus was breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

'Your screams give me great pleasure.' She hissed as she opened her hand, causing the pain to return. Hermione made a circle in the air with both of her hands, cupping them together and then pushing them out towards Severus, as if she was throwing an invisible ball. All of a sudden, Severus closed his eyes as his screams got louder. It felt like he was being stabbed ten fold, like a hundred invisible knives had pierced his skin. He began bleeding, the blood seeping through his robes. As Hermione was about to use even darker magic, she let out a cry of pain. In that instant, the spells on Severus had lifted, he was still in pain, but he was no longer in scrutinising pain. He opened his eyes. Hermione was staring at Snape, her eyes wide, her mouth open as she collapsed to the floor.

 _She pushed herself. Draco was right. The ring... Too much and this could kill her. Shit!_

Severus' invisible bonds lifted, he could move. He stood and ran to Hermione, ignoring the pain he was feeling and crouched to her side. He lifted her head and placed it into his lap, her eyes staring up at him blankly, the slight light of Hermione shining in them again.

'Severus... I'm sorry...' She began to cough, a small trail of blood flowed out of her mouth. Severus shook his head.

'No, Hermione... I'm sorry.'

He looked at her hand. He hurriedly tried to get the ring off of her finger, but it wouldn't move.

She had pushed its power, and it was slowly draining her... Killing her. But the ring was a part of her now.

Severus panicked more when he noticed blood pooling around her thighs.

 _The baby..._

'Hermione! Stay with me!' He commanded as he watched her eyes closing slowly.

'FUCK!' Severus roared as he picked up her body.

Even though he was losing the trust of the Dark Lord, they still trusted him enough to be able to disapparate through the wards of the manor. Severus closed his eyes and used the last of his strength to apparate them back to Hogwarts.

 _Stay with me... Please... I love you..._


	18. The War Begins

_Usual Disclaimer: I own the plot but not the characters x_

* * *

 **Chapter 18 - The War Begins**

Opening his eyes slowly, fuzzily taking in his surroundings, Snape bolted up. Madam Pomfrey came rushing over.

'Now, now...'

'I am not a student, Poppy.' Snape snarled as he stood, wincing slightly as he looked down at his strapped up side.

'Suit yourself. You're big enough and daft enough.' Pomfrey tutted.

Snape grabbed his teaching robe that was placed over the chair next to his bed and put it on.

'Where is she?'

Pomfrey gulped. Snape's eyes flashed.

'Poppy...'

Pomfrey turned and nodded her head towards a bed near the door.

'She is stable, but we don't know how long for...'

Snape rushed towards Hermione and looked down at her still body. She looked so calm and peaceful where she lay.

'She's in a coma, Severus. I don't know if she will wake providing that... bloody ring is still on her finger. Albus has been staying up reading into the magic used, it is proving impossible, Severus. We don't know if she is going to make it... If she doesn't wake we'll have to perform a c-section-' Snape raised his hand to pause her. He didn't want to hear of alternatives, he couldn't bare hearing Pomfrey speaking as if Hermione won't make it.

Just in time, Dumbledore came walking in. His eyes were tired, the usual sparkle absent.

'Poppy, a moment if you will.' Poppy nodded before shaking her head at Snape and scurrying off.

'Draco came with news this morning, the Dark Lord knows she is here. And he knows her condition. He's out to kill, Severus. Our wards are strong, but I don't know how long we can hold him off for, providing he does attack. He won't stop until he reaches Miss Granger and the unborn child. We are starting to reach a dead end, Severus...' Albus sighed before he continued.

'However, there is one thing that may be able to remove this ring consuming her, Severus, but it may not work.'

'Anything is better than nothing, Albus.' Snape's voice was pleading, it broke Albus' heart, he could see how much he cared for the girl, he made no effort to hide it now.

'The Dark Lord knows nothing about love. Being conceived via a love potion, he has no capability to comprehend love, nor to feel it. He can't cast a spell to protect something from a thing that he does not know.'

Snape's head turned faster than lightening as he locked eyes with Dumbledore.

'So you're saying this is some sort of fairytale? Some love story fantasy?' He snarled

'No, Severus... It sounds like it, I know, but... Love conquers all...' and with that, Dumbledore turned and left.

Snape sighed and looked back down at Hermione. If she doesn't love him back... How can 'love' break the curse of the ring...? Snape shook his head and sat himself down next to Hermione's bed. He had no intention of leaving her side.

* * *

Being ex-governor of Hogwarts still came with its advantages for Lucius, alongside his connections at the Ministry of Magic, he is still able to apparate to the Hogwarts grounds. And that's exactly what he did.

Lucius walked through the main entrance of Hogwarts, storming past the Great Hall, his hair blowing behind him in a very attractive, sophisticated manner. Some female Slytherin's couldn't help but gawk at him as he passed. As Lucius made his way to the Hospital tower, Draco came to a skidded halt in front of him. Lucius quirked an eyebrow up at him.

'Father...' Lucius went to shove past him using his cane, but Draco grabbed hold of it.

'True love's kiss!' Draco blurted out.

'I beg your pardon?' Lucius looked at him confused.

'I overheard Dumbledore talking. Love can... it can break the curse. But, please, father... Please don't sacrifice her to him... He'll kill her... He'll kill us all.'

Lucius continued to watch Draco, he looked at the ground briefly. Lucius has grown to care for the girl, he's always been weirdly transfixed with her, impressed by her.

'I know you love her, father.'

Lucius' eyes snapped back up to meet Draco's fearful stare.

'Keep your voice down, boy.' He snapped before turning on his heal and continuing his path.

'Please, father...'

Lucius ignored him.

* * *

Snape was lost in thought, his head resting on his hand. His arm leaning on the arm of the chair, when he was quickly snapped out of it as the Hospital Wing's doors came flying open. Snape instantly stood up.

There, in all his glory, stood Lucius Malfoy. His hands resting on his cane as he stared down at Hermione.

'What the fuck do you think you're doing here!?' Snape whipped his wand out. Lucius raised his hand to silence him.

'I've come to save her.'

Snape let out a burst of mockery laughter.

'SAVE her!?'

Lucius ignored him as he walked to the side of her bed.

'Get away from her.' Snape said through gritted teeth.

Again, Lucius ignored him.

'I do not wish to shed more of your blood, Lucius, get the fuck away from her.'

As Snape went to grab Lucius' arm to stop him advancing towards Hermione, he found himself unable to get to him. As if an invisible shield was cast. Enclosing Lucius and Hermione. Snape banged on the shield.

'LEAVE HER ALONE' He roared, muttering every spell under his breath but to no avail.

He watched on in horror as Lucius leaned down, pushing his hair behind his ear so it didn't fall upon Hermione's face, but it also gave Snape a clear view of what was happening. Lucius gently placed his hand upon Hermione's cheek, caressing it.

Snape stood with his hands flat against the invisible shield.

'No...'

Lucius leant down and gently placed his lips upon Hermione's. And just like that, Hermione's eyes shot open.

'NO!' Snape screamed out as he fell to his knees, the invisible shield suddenly lifted.

Lucius looked down at her, a soft smile on his face as he delicately brushed her hair back.

'Welcome back.' He whispered. Hermione looked up, dazed at first, but then a soft smile graced her lips before he kissed her once more.

Snape brought himself to his feet and stumbled out of the ward, collapsing against the cold wall, he rested one hand on the wall to support his weight and used the other one to punch the wall as he sobbed.

The woman he loved did not love him, and worst of all...

 _She loves Lucius..._

* * *

Later on that day, Lucius, Snape and Dumbledore were all stood in Dumbledore's office.

'You should not have crossed these grounds.' Snape spat

'Severus...'

'What the fuck did you think you were-'

'SEVERUS!' Albus shouted silencing Snape instantly.

'Hermione is alive, that is what matters right now.'

'I told you she'd never love you.' Lucius snarled.

'Enough.' Dumbledore's tone was exhausted.

'She has awoken, but the ring. The ring is still attached to her.' Dumbledore continued.

'But you said...'

'I know what I said, Severus.'

Snape looked at him confused.

Changing the subject, Dumbledore proceeded. 'Lucius, Severus is right, you shouldn't have come here.'

Lucius nodded. 'I understand, Headmaster. But believe it or not, I care about Miss Granger. I'm...' he side glanced at Snape, biting his tongue before continuing.

'...I'm not here for the Dark Lord.' He muttered.

'And how can we trust that?' Dumbledore pried.

'You can't, Headmaster. I understand that. I am here for the girl, and the girl only.'

'You love her?'

Lucius nodded, looking back down at the floor as if he were embarrassed. His big Death Eater facade felt like it was being squashed down. Snape shook his head.

'You can't stay.' Dumbledore said flatly.

'Let me stay with her... Please?' Dumbledore sighed.

'Let him stay and let the Dark Lord take his life for it.' Snape hissed.

'You know... Jealousy is an incredibly ugly trait, Severus. At least she healed me and didn't put me in a hospital bed, shame I can't say the same for you. Karma works in wondrous ways.' Lucius snarled.

Snape gritted his teeth. Dumbledore closed his eyes as if searching for strength. He took a moment before speaking.

'If you both truly care for the girl, you will stop bickering like you're students again. Do you both understand?' They both nodded, Snape clenching his fists.

'Lucius, if you love her, you can't stay here. You must return back, inform your Master that Miss Granger has woken. She is alive and so is the child. But she will not be returning.' Lucius nodded slowly.

'In the meantime, Severus, we must prepare for war...' The three men exchanged a look of fear before Lucius left.

* * *

It had only taken 2 days for Hermione to fully recover. The power of the ring still flowing through her. _I just need to learn to control it_ she shrugged to herself.

Heading to Dumbledore's office, she began whistling to herself. Hearing the faint noise of Hermione whistling made Snape sit upright in his chair, tensed.

Hermione knocked gently. 'Come in.' Dumbledore's soft voice invited her in.

'Professor Dumbledore I-' She then spotted Snape sat opposite his desk.

'What. Is. He. Doing. Here.'

Dumbledore stood in front of Hermione, placing his hand on her shoulder to calm her.

'He saved your life, Miss Granger.' Hermione scoffed.

'No, that was Lucius.'

Snape couldn't take it anymore. He stood up, and left the office without a word and without looking at Hermione. This was all paining him too much.

Dumbledore removed his hand from Hermione's shoulder and sighed softly.

'How can I help you, Miss Granger?'

'Well, I was hoping that I could retur-'

'No.' Dumbledore interrupted her instantly.

'You are to remain here where you are safe.'

Hermione's eyes flashed.

'He'll come for me.'

'I know, Miss Granger. And we are ready for him.'

Without another word, Hermione turned on the spot and stormed out.

Dumbledore felt his age really catching up to him.

* * *

Snape was in his chambers, staring at his fireplace when he felt a rumbling in the castle. Snape looked up at the ceiling, watching as his candlelit chandelier began to swing.

 _It's beginning..._

He grabbed his Death Eater robes as he felt his arm sting and sprinted. As he sprinted out the entrance, he passed Dumbledore, who nodded his head at Snape.

'Keep her safe.'

Snape whispered before running out of the castle.

Dumbledore had gathered all of the teacher's to the entrance, alongside a few Auror's who were aware of the possibility of the war beginning sooner than they thought. Charms, Defences, Protection spells, were being placed throughout the castle. Meanwhile, Hermione was stood in the Astronomy tower, watching in awe as a few spells came looming down like fireworks, hitting the protective bubble that enveloped Hogwarts. Parts of the bubble breaking apart like holes being cut out of a piece of material.

'I'm here.' She closed her eyes and breathed in, a smirk on her face.

Staff, students, Auror's, including Ron and Harry were all on the courtyard. Dumbledore refused to let Harry and Ron guard Hermione, reminding them that she could kill them within an instant. Harry was stood by Ginny's side, her hand tightly held in his. Seamus was sweating in fear. Draco shaking as he decided to remain to fight against his Master.

'We have time to hold them off, but once they are through. You are fighting for your life. For your school. For the Wizarding World.' Dumbledore's voice boomed throughout the courtyard.

As if to contradict Dumbledore's statement, a loud bang occurred, causing the shield to completely break.

'What the-'

* * *

Voldemort was stood on top of the hill overlooking Hogwarts. His Death Eater's surrounding him. Upon noticing the shield breaking, and it not being because of him nor his followers stood behind him, he let off a dark grin.

'She knows we're here.'

Voldemort turned, his robes billowing behind him, his stance powerful.

'Severus.' Voldemort hissed. Snape stepped forward. Without a word, Voldemort raised his hand and slapped him.

'I'll deal with you later. For now. We have work to do.'

'Of course my Lord.' Snape said, his mind going through every possible outcome of that night. He cares not about his fate but Hermione's...

'She has made us passage.' Voldemort's voice echoed with the wind.

'We do not stop until we get her. Kill who you must. Hurt who you must. We're here for one thing, and one thing only. No doubt she is hidden well.'

Voldemort turned back around to face the castle.

'Begin.'

And there, the Death Eater's charged.

* * *

Hermione decided to take matters into her own hands. The power she could feel was begging to be used, to be released.

She made her way down from the Astronomy Tower. Walking through the castle until she reached the entrance. Any student who tried to stop her got forced back, magically getting pinned to the wall. She was untouchable.

'Hermione, you mustn't be down here!' Flitwick called out. She ignored him and continued moving forward. There she saw spells being cast left, right and centre. Blood, sweat, screams, shouts. Yet she still pushed through the crowd.

'GRANGER!' Dumbledore shouted, easily stunning an enemy, as she reached the front of the crowd. Suddenly the fighting stopped. The Death Eaters stood, their wands still at the ready, as they watched Hermione. Snape had tried his hardest to not get involved in the fight, rather stay on the outskirts of the fight, that was until he heard Hermione's name being shouted.

The Death Eater's parted as Voldemort made his way thorough the centre. Putting a few metres distance between him and his followers. Stepping over those that were wounded.

'Hermione...' His voice hissed.

'Hermione, no!' Harry came running out.

'Crucio!' Voldemort's wand was pointed directly at Harry. At first, Hermione was smirking. Then she looked her best friend in the eye as he squirmed and yelled out in pain. It changed something in her. She frowned then looked back at Voldemort.

'Stop! Please...'

Voldemort stopped in shock. Harry remained collapsed on the floor as he looked up at Hermione. The Death Eater's gasped. Hermione quickly composed herself.

'So much blood has been shed, my Lord. There is no need for more. I am well. But I am tired. The heiress is agitated.' She pointed at her prominent baby bump. She heard a fair few gasps from behind her but she just rolled her eyes.

'Hermione...' Harry pleaded up at her. Hermione ignored him and went to walk towards Voldemort. Harry stood and went running towards Hermione again.

Everything then happened so quickly.

As if in slow motion, Hermione saw Voldemort raise his wand, she looked back at Harry, then she looked at Snape, then at Voldemort. As the spell left Voldemort's wand, Hermione stepped in front of Harry, the spell hitting her square in the chest. Hermione looked down, her hands clutching at her chest, shakily pulling them away, she watched herself raise her blood soaked hands, she looked up, staring Snape right in the eye.

Snape was in a state of shock. He couldn't move, he couldn't cry out, he was just stuck. He watched her step in front of Potter, he watched the spell hit her, he watched her begin to bleed, he watched as she looked at him, fear in her eyes. He watched as Harry let out a harsh breath. He heard as Voldemort yelled out.

Hermione collapsed to the floor, blood slowly pooling around her. Everybody was in a state of shock.

Lucius too was rooted to the spot in shock. His mouth open in disbelief.

'NO!' Voldemort yelled as he rushed over to Hermione. With what strength she had left, she muttered a protection charm that could not be broken to cast around everyone stood behind her before her eyes closed. Her head falling limp on the concrete.

'This is just the beginning.' Voldemort roared out before pulling his robe around them both and disapparating. The Death Eaters slowly following.

Snape rushed over to Harry and knelt down next to him.

'I'll bring her back, Potter.'

Harry grabbed Snape by the front of his robes, to Snape's surprise.

'Bring her back alive, you bring her fucking back, Snape! Don't do to her what you did to my mother.' He then shoved him away. Snape's eyes were wide in shock. His words cut him deep.

Snape swallowed, nodded and then disapparated without another word.


	19. Saving Hermione Granger

_Hey guys, getting pretty tense in the plot now... Let's see what happens. This chapter will be a bit shorter as we are nearing the finale!_

 _Usual Disclaimer: Plot belongs to me, characters belong to J.K Rowling x_

* * *

 **Chapter 19 - Saving Hermione Granger**

She could feel the soft comfort of the pillow beneath her head. The warmth of the fire coming from the hearth opposite where she lay. She could hear voices in the room next to her, in deep, serious discussion. She could hear the anger and tension in their voices. She could feel the power of her ring slowly healing her body. She felt weak. Her vision was blurred as she awoke, opening her eyes, squinting them at first from the reaction of her eyes meeting the light of the candles that lit the room. Slowly she looked around, recognising the study, memories of what had happened not long ago rushing back to her.

Slowly, Hermione pushed herself up on the red sofa that she had been laid upon, pushing the blanket down off of her that had been placed neatly on top of her. She peered above the back of the sofa where she saw the door was open ajar. With what strength she could muster, she hoisted herself into a seating position, took a few deep breaths before placing her hands either side of where she sat, using all her mite to get herself to stand. She bit down on her lip hard to refrain from letting any noise escape her mouth as her muscles begged for no weight to be put on them as they strained.

She used the sofa as her support as she made her way around it, silently creeping towards the door. She outstretched her left arm as she readied herself to let go of the sofa, knowing full well she was too weak to support her own weight. She made a grunting noise as she pushed herself off the sofa, and used her outstretched arm to grab a hold of the door handle. She took a few seconds to compose herself. Hermione inhaled slowly before she opened the door, doing so in a manner that it would not creak. She looked left and right down the corridor before sneaking out of the study, using the wall now as support, her hand gliding along the cold stones as she shuffled along the slabs beneath her feet. Her body making it very clear of its rejection of her movement.

Wincing with every step she took, she made it to the end of the corridor, where the voices were now louder and more prominent. Her Master was angry, and his followers were scared. She knew that without even having to hear what they were discussing.

'The boy has them all?' A voice she recognised as Dolohov's.

'All but one. And he is in the process of destroying them.' Voldemort hissed.

'My power's are not what they were. Hermione Granger is our last hope.'

Hermione's eyes widened slightly. She looked down at her bump, astounded how much the child has already endured before even entering this world, and how much she has already survived. He needed Hermione for her powers, and for the heir. The curse that the Dark Lord hit her with had somewhat dulled the ring. It still consumed her, but it wasn't as powerful as what it was. Not now that it's concentrating on healing her, it was controlling her far less.

'Lucius...' Voldemort's cold tone continued. 'Your son has dishonoured your family name. He has been unfaithful. Let it be known that this is punishable by death.'

Lucius stuttered 'M-My Lord... Bu-But Severus... He...'

'Severus has been testing my patience, Lucius. That much is true. But he did not join the opposition to fight against me.'

Hermione's ear was pressed firmly against the door, trying to listen to every word.

'We are only a few months away from the birth of my heiress. Let it be known that when she is of age, she, too, will not let mistakes that your son has made pass her by.'

Hermione pushed herself away from the door and turned away from it, leaning herself on the wall.

 _He can't corrupt her... He can't..._

Just as Hermione was lost in thought, she heard footsteps coming down the corridor.

 _Shit_

Hermione attempted to rush back to the study but she stumbled, just as she was about to brace herself for impact, strong arms, clad in black, grabbed her before she could fall. She looked up into the dark eyes of her Potion's Master. Her stomach did flips, she could feel butterflies in her abdomen, and a pang in her chest. It had been a long time since she had felt that.

 _I'm gaining control._

'Professor Snape...'

'Miss Granger, you should be resting.' He whispered as he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the study, placing her back on the sofa. Hermione let out a groan of discomfort.

'What were you thinking?' Snape's tone was harsh, but she could hear the caring in it too.

'I was just- AH!' Hermione's hand instantly went to cradle her bump. Snape rushed to her side in a second, kneeling by her.

'Miss Granger, what is it?'

'The baby... she kicked.' Hermione rubbed her stomach. 'Little bugger.'

Snape's shoulders un-tensed as he sighed in relief.

'Help me get out of here.' She said quietly. He looked up at her, searching her eyes. This was the Hermione he fell in love with. She was slowly coming back. But the ring, she'll never fully be back until that ring is gone.

'Miss Granger, I-'

'Professor Sna... Severus... Please...' Her eyes were pleading. He looked away and stood up, turning to face the fire, his hands clasped behind his back. He couldn't look at her. Her eyes were begging him for an escape. One he wants to give to her, more than anything. How his name sounded on her lips, her usual tone and not her dark, sadistic one, brought so much back. He wanted nothing more than to just run away with her, raise the child, be a family, spend the rest of his life with the woman he loves. But it's not as simple as that. Nowhere near as simple as that. Her life was at risk. And so was the child's. He knows the Dark Lord is growing weaker as the horcruxes are slowly being destroyed, but he was still a powerful wizard, a force to be reckoned with.

'You must rest.' He stated plainly before he swept out of the study.

'Sev... Ugh.' She slammed her head back onto the pillow and closed her eyes, temporarily accepting defeat.

* * *

There it was, Salazar Slytherin's locket. Destroyed in Dumbledore's desk drawer, next to Marvolo Gaunt's ring and Tom Riddle's diary.

Harry had just come bursting in with Helga Hufflepuff's cup, a basilisk fang penetrating it.

'Three more to go.' Dumbledore said tiredly.

Harry shook his head. Dumbledore looked at him in confusion.

'Just the one...'

'What do you mean?' He said, bewildered.

'We found Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem. After Helena's "If you have to ask, you'll never know. If you know, you need only ask" codswallop, we fathomed it was the Room of Requirement. Crabbe tried to set the place on fire, ended up killing himself in the process.' Harry shrugged 'But it's dealt with, it's was destroyed in the fire.'

Dumbledore raised his eyebrow but nodded. 'As much as you despised the boy, a loss is still a loss and he was a student after all.' Dumbledore's tone was stern.

'My apologies, Headmaster.'

'And Nagini?'

'Interestingly enough Headmaster... That was Neville! During the fight, Neville managed to summon Godric Gryffindor's sword from the sorting hat, and used it to take Nagini's head.'

Dumbledore nodded in amazement.

'Professor... I know I am one of the horcurxes...'

Dumbledore then looked away.

'Harry...'

'Correction, I _was_.'

'Was?'

'Headmaster, when Voldemort struck Hermione with the curse, her ring deflected it the worst part of it. What he didn't see was, what made her collapse and... bleed...' Harry went pale at the memory. Dumbledore put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

'It's alright, Harry. Please, continue...'

'She muttered a spell before she was struck, I don't know what it was, I only just heard it. She must have used the power of the ring, the curse and the power's of the baby to detach the part of his soul that lived inside of me... She destroyed the second to last horcrux without him realising, and that is what damaged her.'

'Remarkable... She truly is the brightest witch of her age.' Dumbledore muttered in bewilderment.

'I believe we can win this, Professor. But there's the matter of the baby...'

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled momentarily.

'My boy, there is a way she and her baby can survive...' Harry's face lit up.

'But how?'

'You remember the true love's kiss that woke Miss Granger from her coma?'

Harry nodded in disgust.

'The ring wanted her to love Lucius. And because the ring controlled her, she did as it wanted.'

'So...' Harry trailed off.

'So, Harry, it is not Lucius she loves-'

'Professor Snape!' Harry interrupted and slapped his head with the palm of his hand.

'Of course!'

'I believe that is how the ring can be removed. Love is stronger than any spell or curse. I think it is that love. The love that she has for you, for her friends, and for Severus is what is trying to claw its way past the ring's hold on her. That's why she took control and destroyed the horcrux inside of you. As soon as she looked at you, Harry, she felt that love. She needed to learn to love Severus again, and she is doing so, the ring has been putting a barrier there. But she is fighting through it.'

'But the baby...'

'Ah yes, if this ring is removed from Hermione, she will still have enough power to bring down Lord Voldemort.'

'But the last part of him lives inside the baby...?' Harry looked at Dumbledore confused.

'Voldemort struck her. That curse should have killed her, Harry. But it didn't. As you said the ring deflected the worst of it. But this incantation you speak of, not only did it destroy the part of him that lived inside of you. He killed the part of him that was living inside the baby as well, via his own hand.'

Realisation started to hit Harry.

'So what you're saying is... All of the horcruxes... '

'He is defenceless, Harry. It's just him now. He's fed his powers into Miss Granger. Let us hope she uses them to destroy him. Let us also hope it does not cost her her life.'

Harry was dumbfounded. He was amazed. Yet he was also concerned.

'So if she makes it and the baby makes it... And the child is no longer Voldemort's... Then... Who is the father...?'

A soft smile tugged at Dumbledore's lips.

'She will either be a Snape or a Malfoy. There is no knowing until she is born. But I have my suspicions on whom father's the child.' His eyes twinkled as Harry looked at him suspiciously.


End file.
